Known Gifts
by HAZMOT
Summary: A young girl with certain gifts is the focul point of a colony civil war. When Vala intervenes unexpectantly and the girls village is forced to reveal the truth behind the war.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

Tena watched intently as she hid in the nearby bushes. She could see the strange people emerge from the Chappa'ai and wondered who they were and why they had arrived so suddenly. As she watched them travel close to her village, she noticed that their were screams in the air and black smoke billowing upward.

She ran towards her village not worried about the strangers anymore but could hear the screams in her head. It was her friends and the children of her village that she heard. It was the screams of total fear.

Captain Davis and his team SG3 were on a simple reconnaissance mission to PX-4090. There was keen interest on the planet for relocating inhabitants that had lost their homes to the Ori or devastated by natural disasters. Vala had joined his team temporarily, being bored at SGC while SG1 was down with a breakout of the flu. Vala was the only one not affected. Coming thru the Stargate, Capt Davis and his team had spanned out to investigate what was supposedly a friendly civilization.

Vala heard the screams first and motioned Captain Davis towards the sounds of screaming.

"Miller two teams, follow Vala. Look for any hostilities along the way. Keep it tight people and watch your back."

Captain Davis's team was just as seasoned as SG1 and knew anything could happen in the most unexpected way. Many at times SG1 and SG3 had worked side by side, saving each other or on missions side by side. Vala was not new to their team. Sometimes they would trade off with SG1 when a member was down or injured.

Vala was tearing thru the bushes with awkward speed. She knew the sound of terror and screaming in her life and had seen more share than she cared to witness. As SG3 converged on the village, they were met with hostile men holding weapons to stop them from entering their stronghold.

Tena could hear the screams become louder as she ran closer to her village. She stopped and held her head. She smelled something burning while her head swam with pain emitting from what she could see was the learning cubicle. She looked up and could see the strangers being stopped by Duaada and his men from entering.

Duaada pressed his men to surround SG3 and Vala. "Stop and lay down your weapons. You are under arrest for attacking our people."

Captain Davis spoke first holding Vala back from her obvious distress to help. "Look, we come in peace, we didn't attack your people and we came to help. We can discuss this later, but it sounds like there are children in there."

Duaada's men looked for him for guidance, even though they knew some of their own children may be in danger."

"We need no help from outsiders. Put down your weapons are we will be forced to take them from you." Duaada motioned his men closer.

Vala could hear the screams and couldn't take it any more. Pushing forward against Davis wish. "Here, take my weapon, but I refuse to sit by and let innocent children die. Shoot me then and be done with it." Vala threw down her weapon and vest and ran towards the building. Duaada, SG3 all stared at each other, waiting for the next move.

Tena had arrived at the cubicle the same time as Vala. They both stopped in their track knowing that they needed to save the children. Vala had not other choice. She ran into the building determined to save as many as she could. The heat from the flames were synging her hair a bit, but she pushed on, knowing the ceiling was on fire and could come crashing down on her any moment. She followed the screams and found a door closed and locked. She burned her hand trying to open it, but to no avail it would not budge. With a unspeakable force she kicked the door in and found several children huddled against the wall, screaming as she entered.

With a quickness Vala grabbed the first child she came to. "I'm here to help, I'll get you out safe; follow me out."

The children hesitated to move with the stranger, but they didn't want to burn. They soon followed given no choice from the fire's intense heat. Vala could barely see, and the smoke in the doorway almost obliterated the girl that she briefly met outside. She was motioning the children forward while holding up one hand. The children moved quickly thru the almost blinding smoke and fire, while Vala was bringing up the rear.

Vala could hear the building creak and the fire explode outward in flames. She knew she didn't have time to waste. Her eyes were burning and she could barely see getting out. Suddenly a beam came down and Vala thru the child thru the doorway, away from the fire. Vala was trapped she saw no other way out.

* * *

"Unscheduled activation Sir. It's SG3, they're returning ahead of schedule." Stated Walter.

"Something must be wrong. There was no communication that they were returning Walter?" Asked Landry.

"No Sir, the wormhole just dialed up and it's their security code Sir."

Landry thought this action to be suspicious, since Captain Davis knows procedures of dialing in first to contact the base before returning.

"Walter send some Airmen down to the gate. Make sure it's secure once SG3 returns thru the gate."

"Yes Sir." As Walter followed orders, Daniel, Cam, Sam and Teal'c had just been released from the infirmary. They heard the unscheduled activation and decided to head towards the booth.

Sam sat at the console, while Mitchell was trying to find answers. "What's going on General?"

"SG3 is returning early son. They are not due to check in until tomorrow. I think something's up."

Daniel moved closer to the window. "Wasn't Vala with them?"

"Yes, but until we find out what's going on, I'm having some Airmen on alert."

"PX-4090 is a peaceful community. I hope Vala didn't get into trouble there." Surmised Daniel.

_Vala if you've done anything stupid. You're going to regret it. _Daniel thought.

Everyone in the booth and below turned their attention to SG3 walking thru the shimmering blue puddle. Captain Davis and his team came thru. However it was noticeable by SG1 and Daniel that Vala was not with them.

The iris closed with whoosh and Captain Davis and his team had a solemn look on their faces. They looked at if they were aggravated.

"Have the Airman stand down Walter." Landry turned to SG1. "SG1 meet me in the briefing room with SG3."

Daniel stood transfixed for a few moments, wondering where Vala was. Teal'c pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Daniel Jackson. I believe we must join SG3 along with General Landry."

"Huh….oh yeah, coming." _Vala what have you done?_

As SG1 sat at the briefing table. Captain Davis seemed distressed, knowing that SG1 wanted to know where their friend and comrade was.

_How can I tell them what happened? How could I leave her like that?_

"Captain Davis, what happened and why have you returned early without Vala?"

**TBC**

**A/N: This was another story that rattled around my head for years and thought it was time to come out. As usual reviews and comments are welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY:**

As SG1 sat at the briefing table. Captain Davis seemed distressed, knowing that SG1 wanted to know where their friend and comrade was.

_How can I tell them what happened? How could I leave her like that?_

"Captain Davis, what happened and why have you returned early without Vala?"

* * *

Daniel along with his friends were anxious to find out what had become of Vala. After Adria was destroyed Vala had become preoccupied at being constantly busy. Daniel had thought Vala wanted to be alone to mourn Adria, yet maintained she was fine. After their last mission, the entire SG1 team except Vala had come down with the flu. Vala had asked General Landry for an assignment with SG3 just from constantly staying on base. He pretended he didn't worry about her, but he knew along with the rest of his friends, they were.

_Where are you Vala? _Daniel was not the only one at the table wondering.

Captain Davis was quite at first, knowing all eyes were on him. He didn't want to keep SG1 and the General in the dark. But this was an unusual circumstance on any level.

General Landry hated repeating himself and he could see from experience that Captain Davis didn't have good news.

"Sir, I……we had to leave Vala down on the planet and was forced to leave." Davis hung his head, not wanting to see the shocked faces around the table."

"What are you talking about Davis. Vala was on your team temporarily. Did she do something crazy and cause the inhabitants to lock her up?"

"Jackson, that's enough. You know Vala is not like that." Stated Cam. He was a little irritated at Daniel's continued mistrust of Vala's nature.

Davis stood up, irritated as well as one of Vala's teammates. "For your information Dr. Jackson. Vala did one of the bravest actions anyone could do for another person. She saved lives down there and………

Davis sat down, feeling he had to defend Vala's honor. SG1 team caught the significance of his anger.

"I'm sorry Captain Davis for the interruption; please continue your report." Expressed Landry.

"As I was saying General. When we landed on PX-4090 we were headed for the peaceful city. We heard screams and saw billing black smoke. We split into two teams, with Vala leading the second team. When we arrived at the compound we were stopped by some hostile resistance. They would not allow us to help and were armed. After hearing the screams, it sounded like children."

Sam interrupted. "But that planet was designated as peaceful. Why would they stop you from helping? Did they recognize Vala as Quetesh?"

Sam had often been afraid that her friends past would come back to haunt her one day. Vala would sometimes jokingly hint that Quetesh would be the death of her.

"No Colonel Carter. Vala heard the screams as well as the inhabitants. I beleive they were childrens screams. I think maybe from the armed men faces, some of those might have been worried about it too. Vala couldn't stand the screams as well as we did, but told the man in charge that threatened us, that she couldn't stand for innocent children to be hurt and he and his men could shoot her if they wanted. She then ran towards the screams after throwing down her weapon and vest protector."

"That's our Vala." Mentioned Cam. Proud that Vala was very caring about others.

"Indeed." Vala has often sacrificed her life for others without regards for her own safety."

Daniel stood up, worried about Vala. "DAMMIT DAVIS; WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?"

"Dr. Jackson, I'll ask that you refrain yourself until Captain Davis is finished."

Davis was thankful for General Landry's intervention. He continued. "I only know that she…..she helped save those children. There was some girl there, I don't know what her name was, but she….she somehow saved Vala…. before…..

Daniel pounded his fist on the table, startling everyone for his behavior. "Before what?"

"I promised Sir." Even Landry was a little irritated about one of his elite.

"Promised what? Stated Sam. Teal'c and Cam could see Davis's struggle to get his words out.

"I promised Vala that I would make sure…..that SG1 would not worry about her. That she wanted to stay with those that could take care of her."

"Take care of her? Why would they have to take care of her?" Daniel was now clearly irritated and SG1 and Landry were confused.

"Captain Davis what happened to Vala? And that's an order."

Davis knew that Landry would insist on an answer and he didn't like following this order. "She…….she was burned Sir……..badly."

Everyone at the table went still. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Daniel felt a large lump well up in his throat.

_No……not Vala._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"I promised Vala that I would make sure…..that SG1 would not worry about her. That she wanted to stay with those that could take care of her."

"Take care of her? Why would they have to take care of her?" Daniel was now clearly irritated and SG1 and Landry were confused.

"Captain Davis what happened to Vala? And that's an order."

Davis knew that Landry would insist on an answer and he didn't like following this order. "She…….she was burned Sir……..badly."

Everyone at the table went still. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Daniel felt a large lump well up in his throat.

_No……not Vala._

* * *

Several older woman and Tena had just finished soaking Vala in a special bath for her burns. Nala had given a strong pain inhabitant to ease Vala's pain and discomfort. After carefully easing Vala from the bath she was carefully wrapped in special treated bandages to stop infection and blistering of the skin. Vala had been burned on one side of her entire body after a burning beam had struck her and knocked her unconscious. Tena didn't realize until all the children came safely thru the building doorway that this strange women was missing. The child that Vala had been holding was thrown thru the doorway last and Tena was broken from her trance.

Tena realized that her concentration to stop the fire was limited at best. But she could not allow this women to die saving her friends. She had been forbidden by her father to use such powers, knowing already how his people would react. With every bit of concentration, she extracted Vala from the fierily death. Tena had already sent the children away to their homes. All their parents were in a council far from the school and had no knowledge of what was happening.

Tena immediately covered Vala in dirt, dousing the fire on her burning body. Vala was out cold and Tena was afraid she would die if she didn't get help from the elder healer Nala.

Upon finding the stranger, Nala immediately called for the elder women to help her. Seeing the strange women invoked protection immediately after Tena explained how she saved the children. Nala took Tena aside while the women attended Vala's burns.

"Tena…..did you use any………gifts?"

In whispers Tena explained. "I tried not to Nala. But she would have died if I left her in there. No one was around, I made sure."

Nala grasped Tena's hand in concern. "Then you did the right thing child. If the children are safe, and this women did a _noble_ act. Then she is under my protection as well as your fathers edict. Come; we need to help her as much as possible."

Tena nodded her head in understanding. She hoped that the women she saved would survive. "Will she be ok Nala?"

"We will try and save her child. She will be blessed by our elders if she lives. But we can only hope that this will not fuel tensions while your father is away."

Nala was old and considered not only a healer but one of the _elders_ in Naron. Tena informed her that strangers had arrived and this one particular stranger saved the children. Duaada was left in charge, while his Chieftain had left to garner supplies and possibly form a treaty with nearby civilizations to stop the civil war.

"You're a fool Duaada to think we are intimidated by you and others." Nala positioned herself between Duaada and Vala.

"This stranger probably started the fire, hoping to draw out our defenses." Duaada tried to push his authority and thru the doorway, knowing the old women never backed down.

"Why would a stranger then save our very children our future and almost die in the process?" Questioned Nala, knowing Duaada wanted any excuse to control the people out of fear and force. Ever since the Chieftain had left, Duaada had taken charge since Naro, the chosen left in charge, was killed while hunting. Nala believed there was something suspicious on how Duaada was the only witness.

Duaada _eyed _the stranger suspiciously that was laying on the bed bandaged from one side completely. Tena did not trust this man who often had confrontations with her father. He believed Tena to be strange and convinced others that she may be the Chieftain's adopted daughter, but she was not one of them.

"Don't you think it strange that these strangers showed up at the same time this fire happened?"

Duaada _eyed _the stranger suspiciously that was laying on the bed bandaged from one side completely. Tena did not trust this man who often had confrontations with her father. He believed Tena to be strange and convinced others that she may be the Chieftain's adopted daughter, but she was not one of them.

"Yes Duaada, her people caused the fire for her to die. Yes; that is suspicious." Nela smirked.

"You push your authority too much old women. The other elders will hear of your defiance."

"I'm sure this is not the first or last time they have heard such musings. Now leave; I must tend to our guest. Our Chieftain's rule is that all strangers are welcomed unless they are considered a threat. I don't believe she is a threat Duaada, unless helpless people frighten you."

Tena crept a small smile across her face, while Duaada simmered inside. He knew it would be just a matter of time before they believed this strange woman to be a threat to them. Right now his people believed her to be a hero and could not be touched. Duaada backed out from Nala's shelter.

"She will be guarded until further notice healer. Make note that as long as she is in your care she will not be harmed. Our people are already taxed from this war."

Nala had a expressionless face. "Dully noted Duaada. Is there any more advice you would like express?"

"You bide your time old women. Things will change one day for those who heed my word."

With that last word said Duaada left with his guards. Tena was close to Vala kneeling next to her while Vala slightly moaned from pain.

Nala had anticipated Vala awaking soon and had made ready a old remedy of drink to deaden her pain once again.

Tena was holding Vala's good hand. "Shhh, sleeeep, sleep. Everything will be alright. Shhhh."

Nala was always amazed at Tena's thoughtfulness and her gentleness to others. She was also aware that Tena was gifted that her people could never understand.

"Stay with her Tena; her pain runs deeper than what you see."

Tena nodded her head. As she looked towards the entrance, the parents of the children Vala had saved had gathered and brought gifts for the stranger. Nala smiled at their offerings and Tena would smile for their injured guest.

Tena whispered in Vala ears, knowing she may not hear. "Your are a blessing to my friends and the people will take care of you from now on. You are _Pase' Onwa_; the protected one. No one can harm you here. We will take care of you until the life spirit leaves you. Stay with us and be safe."

Tena reached down and held Vala's hand to her face. She believed that this women could help her people now.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel felt like his brain was on fire. Hearing that Vala once again was burned drew up memories he rather had not had of Vala. Davis's small explanation of why Vala was left behind made no sense to him and he wanted more answers. General Landry informed SG1 that they would have to receive authorization to return to a planet in civil war. It wasn't easy for him, knowing how much a family SG1 was and knowing they left one of their own behind, by Vala's own admission per Captain Davis.

Landry had to adhere to protocol of SGC and the IOA. They could not interfere with any civilization if it was at war, unless the civilization asked for help from a known enemy. This was sadly not the case.

Daniel was in his lab sitting, starring at nothing. Frustrated that he couldn't bring Vala back. He tried not to feel the emotions that were rushing thru his mind. But he felt he had once again let Vala down for not being there when she may have needed him the most. The thought of her being burned again, made him sick. Daniel felt himself sweating and his mouth tasted suddenly salty, with nausea close behind. Daniel rushed to the trash can in his office and heaved his stomachs contents.

Sam had just walked in, seeing Daniel wrench over his waste basket. She walked over to the sink in his lab and grabbed a cup of water.

"Thanks Sam." Handing him a cup. "I….I must still have the last remnants of the bug."

Sam starred for a little while worried, but knowing Daniel loved to hide behind his walls.

"Daniel, we're all afraid for Vala. You don't have to hide it from me. I know you have feelings for Vala and I know ever since Adria was destroyed, Vala has been……off lately on her own."

Daniel couldn't hide from Sam, or even Teal'c for that matter. He was just glad Jack wasn't around right now. "I let her down Sam. I promised myself I would never see her hurt like that again, and now……

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, General Landry is trying to do all he can to bring Vala back and not cause a national incident. The IOA is on his back, claiming Vala is a security risk. Not one mention if Vala is………well you know."

"I just…..I just want her back safe. I think she believes she would be a burden if she returned. We don't even know how badly she's burned. She could be……..

"Don't think that Daniel. We know Vala is strong; otherwise she wouldn't leave word with Davis for us not to worry. Even now she thought about us instead of herself. It's one of the qualities we admire in her."

Daniel had to admit it was like Vala to sacrifice herself, to protect others. Even if she didn't know how much he cared about her.

"I've got to see her Sam. I have to know if we can help, and that she's not alone with those people."

Just as Sam was about to say something, Mitchell and Teal'c appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys, it's official. This is a rescue mission. Landry got the ok to go help our girl. Dr. Lam is joining us. I think General O'Neill had something to do with this."

"Indeed; O'Neill is concerned for Vala as well. We depart in one hour." Stated Teal'c.

Daniel smiled back at his teammates and friends. But his thoughts were on Vala and not being there.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Inside a guarded compound in the city of Lenow, both Chieftains' sat in tense discussion about the war that seemed to divide their world.

Alama, Tena's father, was adamant about achieving peace with Lenow. Their friendship and trade agreements were dashed to pieces with the murder of Kadas's wife. Witnesses claim by Tena's hand, other witnesses claim she used some type of mystical power to harm his wife.

"I do not see your reasoning Kadas to allow more of our people to die? I assure you my daughter had nothing to do with your wife's death. Nera loved Tena as her own. Naron has been friends with your family for generations. There has to be a way to resolve this conflict."

Kadas's pain was still raw. He adored his wife and without the blessing of having children, Tena was a welcomed joy in his home when Alama announced he had adopted a lost child as his daughter. Alama had lost his wife many years before and seeing that his long time friend had no children and a wife. It was in kindness that Alama wished to share his joy with the childless couple.

"The fact that I allowed you here peacefully and our longtime friendship should be enough. Out of the memory of my wife do I allow Tena to live."

Alama stood up trying to reign in his anger. He could not allow his friend to bait him. He knew Kadas was still in mourning.

"Kadas I know there is an explanation for what happened to Nera. I've tried to talk to Tena on what happened, but she doesn't seem to remember."

Kadas's face was stone cold, he didn't want to give in to his friends reasoning. "That child has always been strange Alama. My wife……….

Kadas reigned in his own grief for a moment. "My wife thought she was gifted. I hear stories from others that she is forbidden to go to school with other children."

"I don't know where you get your information my friend. But Tena is being tutored by one of the Elders. I thought it best for her advancement in healing. She is a gifted child, even Nera had said so."

Kadas stood up, motioning his guards. He had reached his limit for a peaceful resolution. "You may rest the night Alama, then you will be escorted safely out of my city. Your daughter's fate will be discussed among my people. My council will decide what is best in pursuing further actions against your people."

Before Alama could respond, Kadas's guards surrounded him to be escorted to guest quarters. Alama's own guards stood close, knowing the tension that emitted from entering the city.

Alama felt exhausted from the long journey as well as not being able to get thru to his friend. He knew Tena was found near Nera's body and that there were witnesses that said Nera was glowing and choking at the same time. That Tena had her hand around her neck. But when questioned about what happened, Tena could not remember.

Tena only knew she was chased from the city and returned to her father's safety. Since the incident with Kadas's wife, both their cities have been in a civil fight to arrest Tena and punish her.

Alama could not fathom that his daughter could hurt anyone, especially Nera. He sat in the dark wondering what strange actions have taken place with his daughter and how he could end this war without more bloodshed. He rubbed his temple from the strain of the day and exhausted, he fell asleep in the chair, with worry on his brow.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Vala only could feel herself floating endlessly in a state of dull pain. She could only remember images of children, fire, screams of fear, and a man speaking to her about leaving the planet. She couldn't remember exactly what she said. But she told him not to let them worry, to tell them she is being cared for.

Hazily, Vala could hear someone or faintly see several people speaking to her, bowing and smiling. How one particular voice was soothing, comforting and putting her as ease thru the pain that penetrated thru her body. She tried to remember what had happened. How she ended up alive.

She remembered the fire and the intense heat she felt all around her. She remembered the smoke burning her eyes and throat, and how breathing was becoming difficult while showing the children the way out. Then she felt something painful hit her head and blackness. Her next sensation was the feeling of several hands enveloping her and calming her thru some type of water.

Vala continued floating in and out of consciousness, and how one side her body felt as if a Goua'ld pain stick was strapped to her side. She always heard voices, always voices telling her that she is _Pase' Onwa, Pase' Onwa, the protected one, the protected one. _Of what she could remember, there was constantly a _young girl_ by her side, stroking her hair and bandaging her, while several older women held her and always laid her on soft bedding.

Vala would awake, still in some discomfort, not really realizing where she was, but would have lucid thoughts at times of Daniel and her friends. Then she would float back to the intense sorrow surrounding the loss of Adria and how she regretted being her mother, unable to turn her to good and depressed at still being alive. But the voice of the child would some how bring her back from the brink of despair. This child that she could barely see, but from her stroking hands and soothing melodic voice she hung onto the strings of life. For some reason Vala knew that she must stay alive for this child. Stay alive until she could feel no more and let the voice take her into insufferable sleep.

**TBC**

**A/N: I know it's short, but more soon. Again reviews and comments are always welcomed. **


	7. Chapter 7

SG1 and SG3 along with Dr. Lam emerged from the Stargate with zats ready to fire. They had no illusions that they were going to be met with hostile resistance. Once on the planet several men from the city Naron had raised their weapons to fire. The SG teams were ready; with stealth, speed and precision. Their objective was to find Vala and leave, no if or buts if she wanted to stay.

Dr. Lam had concerns on how badly Vala was burned and that the people on the planet did not have enough knowledge to treat severe burns. If infection had set in or if blistering was evident, then Vala could die from lack of proper treatment.

Daniel tried not to show it, but he was scared to death for Vala. He wondered what she was thinking about leaving her behind. He could care less about what she looked like, he wanted to assure her that he would be there for her, no matter what. He realized she could be disfigured from the burns and self conscious about her looks. He didn't care one bit and he just wanted to see her and know she was alright. Captain Davis didn't really elaborate on how much of her body was burned and certainly didn't share much of why he didn't insist on taking her back thru the gate. He insisted on going with SG1 for backup though, feeling responsible for her being injured and left behind. His guilt about Vala was evident and SG1 didn't place any blame on his team, only thankful that he wanted to come along.

"Davis, I need you here to guard the gate. Keep your people out of sight until further word. If it gets hot, we are going to need you to go back thru the gate and report back to Landry."

"Understand Col Mitchell. We're not going anywhere until further notice from your team. I know you'll get Vala back."

Mitchell nodded and moved towards the city. He knew they wouldn't have much time, once the guards are found unconscious. He hoped it wouldn't become a sticky situation if Vala was badly injured. They could hurt her even further if Dr. Lam found that she couldn't be moved safely.

"Dr. Lam please stick with Daniel and Sam. Teal'c and I are going ahead to scout the area."

"Wait, I need to go with you Cam." Daniel wanted to see Vala anyway he could. He felt helpless staying behind.

Cam took Daniel to the side. "Look Daniel, we are all worried about Princess, but I need you to keep Dr. Lam safe. If something happens to her, then she won't be able to help Vala. I need your head on this mission so we can extract Vala safely, ok." Putting a hand on his shoulder. Daniel huffed knowing Cam was right, but it didn't feel right now being there first.

"Sure, let's find Vala first."

"Ok, let's move out people." Moving forward, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel kept close watch for anymore guards. Somehow they all felt this was not going to be a easy rescue mission.

* * *

On the outskirts of Lenow, Chieftain Alama was escorted by his personal guards on the road back to his city. He was never allowed another audience with Kadas. His disappointment to resolve the civil conflict with his friend was his last shot. He regretted having more lives lost because of the mystery surrounding his friends wife. As Alama was in deep thought, little did he know that there were other plans involved to keep him from reaching his destination.

* * *

"Duaada everything is in place. Our problem will be resolved soon."

"You have done well my friend. But your services are no longer needed."

A short blade penetrated the heart of the traitor. A surprised looked upon the traitors face before he slumped forward, but Duaada stepped out of the way of his falling body. He threw his dead body over the cliff knowing he would never be questioned about a missing council member. He had plans that would not be thwarted. His mission was one of equal tenacity as the Chieftain Alama. But to him, this was personal and nothing would stand in his way, even with the presence of a stranger.

* * *

"It seems a bit quiet for me Teal'c. I don't see any other men, other than some old men, women and children."

"Indeed Colonel Mitchell. I have felt an uneasiness ever since we have entered the city. There are no sentries about also. A city under civil war would not leave themselves so unprotected."

Mitchell radioed Davis and Sam. "Davis hang back until you hear from me. I smell something rotten in Denmark."

"Copy that Colonel."

"What's the situation Cam?"

"Sam Teal'c and I can only see old men, women and children. No one is guarding the city from what we can see. Hang back for a moment until Teal'c and I can see what's going on."

Daniel didn't like what he heard, seeing Sam and Dr. Lam were as anxious as they were to find Vala.

"Copy that Cam." Sam rested on her haunches. "Dr. Lam I'm sorry but we need to sit tight." Daniel seemed to be in another world, looking towards the city.

"I understand, I just hope that we get to Vala as soon as possible." Carolyn couldn't help worry on her own about Vala. She had known that her team had concerns of Vala's emotional state after hearing that Adria was dead, and had waited to see if Vala needed maybe a psychiatric evaluation for her loss. But her team insisted that in time they would help her if she asked. She never did.

"Daniel she's going to be alright." Daniel barely heard Sam's words, when he heard words behind him.

"Put down your weapons are your friends will be dead."

Sam could of kicked herself for letting someone sneak up on her. She was too distracted by worry for Daniel.

Duaada moved forward with his men to take their weapons. "We expected your return. Now move it before someone gets hurt; and yes notify your friends we have you as our prisoners."

Sam reluctantly keyed her radio. "Colonel Mitchell we have a situation here. It seems that we were expected. Do you copy?"

"Ditto Sam. Uh Teal'c and I have had a similar situation. I guess I'll be seeing you soon enough." Both Teal'c and Cam had been captured by hidden guards. Cam had hoped that Captain Davis was not discovered yet. He needed a ace in the hole to get his team and Vala out safely. For now it was a stalemate.

As both Cam and Teal'c were seated on the ground with their hands bound, he could see guards coming from everywhere, and then seeing Sam, Daniel and Dr. Lam come into view, also bound.

Daniel was pleading to see Vala. He informed them that a Doctor was with them to help Vala. After being shoved to the ground, Daniel was told to shut up or be forced to be quite. A guard showed up running to the city towards Duaada.

He was bleeding and out of breathe. "Duaada…….Duaada, our Chieftain was ambushed."

SG1 couldn't help see that this man was also carrying a P-90 with him. "This weapon was found near the guards. We believe he was attacked by strangers. We believe he fell into the waters. I cannot find his body. I…. I believe he is dead."

Cam looked closely at the weapon. He remembered that Davis mentioned something about their weapons being taken by the locals. This did not look good.

Duaada motioned his men to take the Chieftains personal guard to the healers. He turned his attention and anger towards SG1.

"You have murdered our Chieftain. Take them to held for punishment. We will deal with them for such treachery."

Daniel started to stand up. "We had nothing to do with what happened to your Chieftain. We only……..

Daniel was hit from behind and fell to the ground half conscious. Both Mitchell and Teal'c started to move. "We haven't committed any murder. We're being set up. Those weapons were left behind. We only came to find our friend."

Duaada pulled Cam up by his collar. "Then why attack our guards near the Chappa'ai? We consider this a hostile act. How are we to believe you meant otherwise?"

Cam knew the answer to that. But tried to convince Duaada otherwise.

"Like I said, we just came to find our friend Vala and take her back home. Nothing more."

People started to come out to see the commotion. There were whispers of the _Pase' Onwa _being take from them. The rumors and crowds became bigger.

"You will not leave from our city alive. Your friend is called the Pase' Onwa….._The protected one._ She cannot leave here while she is protected by the people. But if it is found that you and the protected one are responsible for our Chieftains death, then nothing will protect you from our laws. Death will be your only escape. Take them away." Duaada ordered.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Nala had finished bandaging the wounded guard to the Chieftain. His wounds seemed strange to Nala, but his explanation on how he received the wounds was even stranger. Nala had been summoned to the council by Duaada for reasons unknown. She left Tena with Vala who was in a deep sleep after given Nala's special tea.

"Tena I must attend a special council meeting. Keep special watch on our guest. Make sure that she is not disturbed too much. I know the people want to thank her for what she has done, but she must rest."

"Yes Nala, I will protect her." Tena had Vala's head in her lap, making sure she stayed quite and still. People were constantly coming by with gifts and prayers of good will.

Nala smiled while leaving Vala in good hands. As Tena continued holding Vala her mind shifted into a trance into Vala's mind. Tena didn't know how she was perceiving Vala's memories, but she felt her voice. Vala was frightened and mourning, of what, Tena could not make out. Tena didn't realize that her gift was emitting a small glow to Vala's head and hers. As soon as Tena blinked slightly, the power within her was gone. Tena felt tears emitting from her eyes and didn't understand where they came from. She only knew from instinct that this stranger needed her somehow, and wanted to take her pain and sorrow away. Somehow both women and child had a connection like no other.

Daniel was coming around after being carried to a cell. Dr. Lam was able to keep some medical supplies and had patched up Daniel's small bump on the back of his head. Everyone was thrown together, while Cam and the rest tried to access what had happened.

Daniel sat up holding his head. "Are we in trouble?"

"Yes sleeping beauty." Cam dryly answered. "It seems we have been accused of murdering their Chieftain. They also think Vala is involved."

"We have to see Vala. We had nothing to do with this."

"I don't know Daniel." Sam watched Daniel, in agreement with Cam. "If there's any chance to see Vala and clear our names, we are going to need help. I just hope Davis was able to stay hidden and get back to SGC."

"Indeed Col Carter. But our situation here is most dire. If we are able to escape with Vala, then our plan must be well organized." Stated Teal'c.

"I just hope they're treating her alright. We've come so close and now…..

Sam put hand on Daniel's shoulder. "We'll see her Daniel. We just have to convince them we come in goodwill."

Sam knew she was shooting for the best. But sitting in a cell waiting for some kind of intervention was a long shot at this point.

Daniel was ill at ease. The more he sat there, the more frustrated he became.

_Vala where are you? I need to see you. Please be alright._

Nala could see the council was sitting listening to Duaada rant at strangers showing up and now their Chieftain was dead. As Nala sat, she noticed one of the council members was missing. After finishing a rousing speech, Nala narrowed her eyes to the Elders and council.

"We have no body Duaada. We are not sure the Chieftain is dead or not. You must have the vote of all the council and Daku is not here."

"We have the honor of the Chieftains guard to report our leader is dead. We have the weapon, that only the strangers carry and strange occurrences happening since one is in your healers hut Nala."

"You mean _Pase' Onwa_, the Protected One. She is helpless, and no threat. She saved the councils children or did she set such a mysterious fire Duaada?"

All eyes were on Duaada. The Protected one was sacred in their city, especially saving innocent children. This is considered a gift, especially if one _lives_ from almost giving their life for another, especially a child.

Duaada hated this old woman. He never liked the fact that Tena was protected by this healer and especially that the civil war was started by Tena's suspicious act towards Kadas wife. He informed Alama to banish the child and allow Kadas to punish her. His leader refused and allowed the child to stay with Nala for protection.

"My concern is for our people and their safety. Our Chieftain would look at this as only a precaution to protect our future and the future of our children. We cannot allow outsiders to disrupt our peaceful means to stop this war."

"Then allow our council and Elders to decide with proof, not half truths." Nala stood. "I am willing to speak to these strangers if the council and Elders would allow and ascertain what is their true intentions as well as if they know what happened to our sacred leader Alama."

Duaada looked towards the council with threatening looks; daring any to defy his will. However the Elders had full confidence in Nala. The Elders were also the same women who had cared for Vala and reminded the council who they owe homage to for their children's lives.

One of the Elders spoke after receiving no protest, other than a glare from Duaada. "We have complete confidence in Nala's questioning of the strangers. Duaada you are to honor our decision based upon the entire council and the peoples best interest. Our Chieftain would expect us to continue to protect our people and city until a new leader is chosen."

Duaada wanted to protest but knew he had to choose his moment to influence the people and the council at another opportune time. The Elders held infinite power right now and he needed something to defuse that power.

"I respect your wisdom Elders. Until then I must protect our city as our Chieftain Alama would want in his absence."

Duaada bowed to the council and left. Nala was pleased that she would have a chance to speak to these strangers.

Nala approached the cell where SG1 was being held. Daniel was the first to approach the old woman. "I have been sent to question why you are here and if you know anything about the reported death of our leader Alama?"

Cam representing SG1 spoke before Daniel put them in more danger. "I'm Colonel Mitchell and this is my team Col Carter, Teal'c, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Lam. We are only here to find our friend Vala. Another team came thru the Chappai before us. We understand she was badly injured and wanted to take her back with us to be treated. We are worried about her and that's all. As far as your leader, we don't know anything about what's happened to him. I give you my word that we are not here to harm anyone."

Daniel blurted in worried about Vala. "Please….ma'am we're here to take her home. Can I……..we see her please?"

Cam gave a look to Daniel. Nala studied the people in the cell before answering. "Both of your are Doctors?" She directed her question towards Carol and Daniel.

"I'm a Archeologist with a Doctorate in languages." Pointing to Carolyn. "Dr. Lam is a medical doctor. We're concerned about her injuries and want to bring Vala home."

Again Nala was silent and studied the men and women concerned for her now known stranger.

"Her name is Vala?"

Daniel hopes of recognition were answered. "Yes…..yes; she's our teammate. Can we see her? Is she………

"My name is Nala and I'm a healer. She saved several children from a fire. But she is being treated and is with Tena. Tena was there when she was injured."

Carolyn stepped forward. "Nala, I'm Doctor Carolyn Lam. I wish to examine Vala to see the extent of her injuries. We have a large medical facility that could treat her burns. I would like to see how severe the burns are and have her treated."

Nala was quite for awhile. She didn't see any threat of these people. But she knew the consequences if she was wrong. Especially with the emotional state her people would be in if Vala was taken away.

"Doctor….all of you must understand. We have Ancient methods of treating such burns. She is in good hands and I don't see any reason not for you to see to her. But the people will not let her leave with you."

"What do you mean won't let her leave? Is she a prisoner?" Daniel was starting to get agitated.

"Please calm yourself. She is not a prisoner, but more of a hero, a protected being. She is _Pase' Onwa_ and venerated by our people for saving the councils children. She will be taken care of for the rest of her life."

"NOOOO…….YOU CAN'T DO THAT. SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU." Daniel was really beginning to worry. Not to mention Cam and the rest could see this situation going terribly wrong and Daniel was not helping in becoming emotional.

Cam turned to Daniel. "Jackson calm down. We need to know more of what Nala is saying. We're sorry, we are just worried for our friend. We know this looks bad for us, but why can't she leave?"

"How do I explain?" Nala was searching for words to diffuse SG1's obvious worry. "The only way I can explain why is show you. I will let one of you see her. I think you Doctor Lam is it…… can see her and inform your friends of what I mean."

"No…….please I'm sorry to shout at you. I…..I just want to see her, let her know we're here to help." Asked Daniel, pleading to see Vala.

"Are you her mate?" Nala was certain this man had more concern for Vala than the rest.

Daniel reached inside himself, not wanting to reveal how much he really did care for Vala. But he couldn't deny his feelings anymore, especially not now.

"I would like to be." Daniel hoped that his answer was enough to convince Nala he cared. Everyone else was a little shocked that Daniel admitted to such a personal question.

Nala turned to speak to the guard and turned back to the cell. "Then you may come also." She turned back to the guard.. "I will take personal responsibility for them. You may guard the others until I return." The guard nodded, not wanting to disrespect the Elder.

"Please, I brought some medical supplies with me. May I have access to them? It would help in my examination of Vala." Asked Dr. Lam.

"I will have them for you, but please do not do anything out of the ordinary. There is a great threat in the air. Listen and do as I say. Do not let anyone know of your intentions. It would be very dangerous for all of you."

Daniel nodded and looked towards his friends for support. "Don't worry Daniel. We're not going anywhere. Just let us know how Vala is doing. Make sure you listen to Nala and keep close to Doc." Stated Cam.

Sam put her arm on Daniel's sleeve. She understood about his feelings for Vala. Teal'c simply bowed to let Daniel know in his own stoic way he supported Daniels decision about Vala. Cam simply gave Daniel a look that said volumes about Vala and their situation.

As both Doctor Lam and Daniel were escorted by guards to Nala's infirmary. Daniel was trying to prepare himself for what Vala would look like and her severity of her injuries and burns. He hoped that she would listen and return with them. But he weighed what they were accused of murdering their leader. If there was any miracle to get them all out alive, he prayed Cam and the rest could come up with a plan to keep them all alive.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Kadas's guards had awakened him from his slumber. It was rare that the Chieftain received any sleep since his wife's death. He had felt distant from his people for a long time, and the visit by Alama was upsetting enough.

"Our people have found Chieftain Alama by the waters My Lord. He is injured and unconscious."

As much as Kadas wanted to ignore this information. Alama had shown kindness to him and his wife when she was alive. He could not ignore Alama and the memories as a friend.

"Take him to the healer and let me know when he is awake. If anyone is going to kill our enemy then it should be by my hand, no others."

The guard was not sure if his Chieftain was serious or not. But the fact he still wanted Alama alive showed that he still had some appreciation for his friend and enemy.

* * *

Dr. Lam and Daniel had been led to the infirmary. Carolyn was thankful for receiving the rest of her medical supplies. As they entered, they saw a in the far corner a stone pool, with several types of flowers on top floating. To the right beds that were empty, but to the right of the bed, they saw a young girl, who looked like she was holding a body, propped on several soft pillows. Nala directed them both towards Tena. Daniel noticed food and flowers aligning the small isle, just before approaching the girl.

Tena could see Nala approaching and two unusual strangers who were dressed in clothing that was similar to Vala's once. As Daniel neared Tena, he could see a bandaged body with half the face and head was covered in some sort of green bandages. He didn't realize until he came closer that it was Vala's form.

_Oh My God….. _Daniel held his breath in shock.

Nothing had prepared him or Carolyn at what Vala looked like. The bandages hid half her body, arm, face and head. Carolyn moved closer to exam Vala, but Tena would not allow Dr. Lam to touch her.

"No….leave her alone. Who are you?" Nala moved to comfort Tena.

"Tena these are her friends. They told me her name is Vala and this women is also a healer. The man is……is a close friend." Nala smiled at Daniel. Daniel was thankful for her discretion.

Tena kept a protective hand on Vala. "She doesn't want to see them Nala. She can't speak for herself. Her voice is silent."

Carolyn trained to explain. "I'm not going to hurt her. Please, we just want to see the extent of her burns. If not treated properly she could come down with a infection of the lungs and skin."

Nala intervened. "For generations we have a remedy for such burns. Our Yaju plant has healing properties that allow the skin to heal over time. The bandages you see are treated in this plant. Vala has slight discomfort, but we are prepared to take care of her. I have a tea that clears the lungs and allows her to breath properly. She is in good hands, I assure you."

"Nala I'm sure your remedies are adequate, but we have advanced medical technology and surgeons that can do grafting of healthy skin to burnt skin. If you allow Dr. Lam to…….

"No……you want to take her from us. She is hurting……I can feel her pain. She has lost someone." Nala looked surprised by this revelation. She didn't want anyone to know of Tena's gifts and this was obviously a new one.

Vala stirred and Nala seeing she was about to wake, offered Vala some tea, while Tena sat up to allow Vala to drink. Vala coughed slightly and tried to open her good eye. Vala tried to focus and felt Tena's arm stroking her hair. When Vala was able to focus she saw Nala smiling, and Tena doing the same.

"_Pase' Onwa, _you have visitors from your world. Can you hear me?" Asked Nala still smiling, with a calm voice.

Vala was confused and turned slightly to see what Nala was directing her sight at. Vala blinked a few times and then a wave of shock crossed her face. It was _Daniel _and she didn't want him here, or anyone else outside the city to see her, but especially Daniel. She tried to move and it was hurting her. Daniel tried to reach out to her and Vala visibly moved away from him.

"Nmph…….n……o…..nooo." Vala was having difficulty speaking, not using her voice from the smoke. Vala turned away from Daniel and tried to move further away.

"Vala please don't be afraid. We're here to help. Dr. Lam is here, we're all here and we want to help."

Tena touched Vala, huddling her against her. Vala was like a frightened child and she couldn't make Daniel understand she didn't want him to look at her.

Tena suddenly went rigid and a small glow emitted from her hands to Vala's good hand. After a few moments the glow was gone. Tena looked toward Nala then to Daniel and Carolyn.

"Vala doesn't want you here. She's ashamed of what you see. She grieves for her daughter. Know one cares for her anymore. She does not want to see any of you."

Carolyn and Daniel were alarmed that this girl knew about Adria. But Daniel was taken aback by Vala's emotional state. He didn't quite know how Tena was communicating with Vala, but he couldn't help feel himself come to terms about Vala's obvious disfigurement. To him this was the worst thing that could happen to Vala. When she was burned in the village and died, all hope of seeing her alive again was devastating to him. But before he could grieve, a Prior appeared and brought her back to life and her smoldering burnt body was gone. This was permanent; no Prior to heal her body, no Sarcophagus to heal the burns and disfigurement. Modern medicine could not bring back her youthful body and looks. It was damaged beyond repair. But what was most upsetting was her spirit was damaged. He could tell by Tena's voice that Vala had now reserved herself to be taken care of by strangers on another planet. Not by her friends, not by him, all alone to suffer in pain and sorrow.

Daniel stood up, angry at not being able to speak to Vala directly. He didn't know what else to do or say. It was heartbreaking to see Vala in this way; _broken._

He left not saying anything, while Carolyn could do nothing more either. "You must leave now. Vala needs her rest and I'm sorry for not preparing you more." Nala explained.

"Thank you for allowing us to see her. I don't agree with your methods, but I understand if it's what Vala wants." Carolyn went outside where Nala had the guards escorted them both back to their cells.

Nala followed with many questions about Tena's new gift and the strangers seeing part of that display. She did not want to share Tena's talents with anyone, fearing retaliation from the people and Elders. But Nala had other plans for Tena's growing power.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Vala's mind was swimming with all sorts of emotions. For Daniel to see her disfigured had set her on a down spiral of dark analysis. In her mind it wasn't the way she looked as much as her feelings of her friends and especially Daniel pitying her. Vala loathed any pity towards her life. She had fought long and hard to have a life where no one knew her past, at least on earth. She had friends, a home, possibly a promising relationship with Daniel. But after Adria was destroyed, Tomin leaving to reconstruct his life, and Daniel not really pursuing a serious relationship with her at the time, she closed herself off to those who cared about her. She felt empty and the last mission she was on with SG1 had left her even more alienated being alone after her entire team was down with the flu.

She really didn't have anyone to relate to, or talk to about losing a somewhat daughter. It had hurt her immensely that no one understood that she helped destroy the only imprint of a family member. The birth was definitely a disappointment of Adria, and then to wipe her out as if it was a everyday occurrence. They had celebrated at SGC that the threat of the Ori was now over and their leader, her daughter was dead. Her friends understood why she stayed in her room when the news spread, and Daniel had made sure he didn't disturb her for that very reason. But he never allowed himself to come by and comfort her at all. Vala needed that someone, even if she couldn't admit she did. But the opportunity had passed for her friends to be there, and it hurt.

Now her thoughts were to just die and be done with it. She never gave a thought to her own life, when it came to saving innocent lives and she would do it all over again when it came to _children's_ lives. Any child that she could no longer have, was personal, and she thought of the Tauri's expression of _repentance_ for her past misdeeds was justified by her injuries. At least her mind concept was that she is paying for her sins in the worst way.

Her one connection to life right now, was the soft melodic sound of Tena. For some reason she felt a connection to this child. Something she so desperately wanted with Adria, and would never have. She could somehow feel connected to the world and Tena soothed her dark recesses of her memories. She could hear Tena with her mind, and Tena allowed her to open up about why she felt less deserving of life. Tena had now found a way past her despair. Tena could hear Vala's thoughts. Vala still could not speak very well from the smoke inhalation. The fire had both damaged her body and throat.

_I feel your pain. You no longer need to hide. We will take care of you Vala._

_You……you know my name?_

_Yes; there were strangers here asking for you. The one called Daniel told Nala. _Vala's thoughts about Daniel were anguished, but brief. She didn't want to dwell long on him at all.

_Who……who are you? I seem to remember something about you._

_My name is Tena. You saved my friends in the school. There was a fire and I saw you rescue them. But you were trapped after saving the last of my friends. I….I could not let you die._

There was silence in Vala's mind. Tena could feel her struggle with her feelings.

_You didn't do anyone any favors. _Silence again.

_Your friends don't understand what you are. You are Pase' Onwa, the protected one. You are a hero and sacred to our people. We will always take care of you. No one will thinks otherwise. You saved my friends. They are the only one who are not afraid of me, other than Nala. _

_Why would anyone be afraid of a chil…….. _Vala thought about Adria for a moment. Just for a moment.

_Why are they afraid of you?_

_They say…….._

_See, now who's hiding?_

_They say I am strange, the older ones. They say I hurt my fathers friend. I…..I don't remember. I……I have a gift; my father said so. Nala said I have a gift. She is the healer who helped you._

_Does this gift give you the power to read thoughts?_

_I….I guess. I have only been able to do this with you only. I….I don't know how I'm doing it, but I'm glad it's with you._

Silence again from Vala. Tena continued her mind connection with Vala. She felt that Vala was special and wanted to help her.

_Tena…….I……I don't want to burden anyone. Don't…….don't let me suffer. I……I can't live like this. Not like this._

_No…..no you must not think that way. I like you and you are special. The people love you and respect you. This is our way…….so I've been told._

Vala's natural curiosity was peaked. _Why do you say that?_

_I was not born here. I was told I was found by Nala and my father was told by Nala to adopt me. She believed that I was gifted, so I have lived here ever since._

Tena could feel Vala mulling over her background. Vala had a thought briefly of why Tena may be able to read her mind, but it was foggy at best.

_Tena, I'm tired and numb. I think I want to sleep now. I…….I think we can talk later, if that's alright?_

_Yes, I would like that very much Vala._

_Tena?_

_Yes?_

_Keep this gift a secret for now. I think it's important right now. I don't know why, but I may have some answers._

_Ok……I will be here when you wake. Nala will make sure your bandages are changed. We must take care of you; ok?_

When Tena didn't receive an answer, her link with Vala was gone. Tena looked down and Vala was already asleep.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

As Daniel and Dr. Lam were escorted back to their cell, Daniel suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the side of some bushes and heaved his stomach. Carolyn rushed over, followed by the guards and tried to assist Daniel. He waved her off, saying nothing and continued back to the road to his cell. Carolyn was worried about how quite he became, even to distance himself from her and the guards.

After returning to his cell, Daniel immediately went to the back of the cell, separating himself from his teammates and the Doctor. He sat down facing the wall never even turning to acknowledge that anyone was there with him. SG1 was perplexed at Daniels actions and looked at Dr. Lam for some answers.

Sam started to walk over to her friend, but Dr. Lam stopped her, motioning them to the side.

"Carolyn, what's wrong? Has……has something happened to Vala?" Asked Sam.

Carolyn hung her head slightly. "Yes……no. I tried to examine Vala, and she didn't want anyone near her, except this young girl. She…..she seemed to be aware of who we were, but shuddered away from us, especially….Dr. Jackson."

Cam perceived as the rest that there was more. "Are you sure she recognized you? I mean how badly burned is she Dr. Lam?"

"From what I could see, her left side was burned, her arm, half her neck, face and hair was also burned. It could be 2nd to 3rd degree burns but I can't be sure. She was bandaged by some specially treated bandages. Nala informed me that some Ancient treatment mixed with some type of plant life here has healing properties. As I understand it helps heal the skin. They also had some special tea for her throat. I suspected that smoke from the fire damaged her lungs."

Sam and Teal'c continued to look back and forth from Daniel to Dr. Lam. Daniel still had not moved from his position.

"But Dr. Lam, there must be something else. Are they keeping her prisoner or something?" Sam was beginning to worry from Daniels actions.

Carolyn sighed. "This young girl; I think her name was Tena or something. She was very protective of Vala. I could tell it wasn't against her will, but something was strange about her."

"As to what Dr. Lam?" Teal'c inclined.

"I don't know exactly, but Vala would only let the old woman and the girl touch her. But the strangest thing was Vala couldn't speak from the damage to her throat. But this girl spoke as if she read Vala's mind. She mentioned her grief over Adria."

"How did she know about Adria?"

"She didn't mention Adria by name Col Carter, but mentioned grieving for her daughter. She said that Vala had recently lost someone. Dr. Jackson and I were surprised by her knowing such information. But from what I ascertained, the people of this city consider Vala a hero, a protected one. They worship her as a gift to their city. Nala claims they will take care of her for as long as she lives."

"That's ridiculous Dr. Lam. Vala needs to come home with us. They can't have her best interest at heart." Explained Mitchell.

"Well, regardless of what you think Col Mitchell. These people have no intention of letting her go, not to mention that they think we killed their leader."

Sam had never seen Daniel this way in awhile. So quite and unresponsive to their conversation. She thought he would have been shouting and pleading for these people to let Vala go by now.

"Dr. Lam, what else happened? I mean…… Nodding towards Daniel. "Something else is going on. I need as much Intel as you can tell us."

Carolyn looked towards Daniel and pulled his team further from him. "Vala…..Vala seemed to be especially afraid to see Daniel. I……I think she was frightened to be seen by him. I don't……..I can only say that she still was in pain, but there was nothing I could do."

Cameron sat back and assessed their situation, including Daniel's silent backside.

"For right now, let's hope that Davis is formulating a plan. If they were captured we would know by now. I think our best chance is that Nala women. Let me see if the guards will summon her." Mitchell motioned to Sam. "Sam…..can you……

"Understood Cam." She moved towards Daniel, while Teal'c and Dr. Lam gave them some privacy.

Sam sat next to Daniel, saying nothing. She noticed that his eyes looked glossy. "Daniel?……Daniel?"

Daniel wouldn't answer. His mind kept going back to seeing Vala so broken, so weak, so injured.

Daniel barely heard Sam call his name. Sam knew Daniel trusted her, and he would open up when ready. But Vala was her friend too, and she needed to know from their situation what was going on with him. She decided to speak anyway, hopefully he would open up.

"Daniel, Dr. Lam told us what happened. She believes that Vala wants to stay here and not go back with us; that's if we get out of this mess. I know you're hurting and you can't just put up another wall. Vala needs us and we can't leave her behind, not like this."

Still silence as Daniel continued to stare at the walls.

"Dr. Lam said that a young girl was protecting Vala. Could Vala be controlled by this girl? I mean is there something more you can tell us about seeing Vala?"

Daniel put his hand over his mouth, as if to stifle a sob. Sam had never seen him so upset since Share's death.

"Daniel talk to me. What's wrong?" Sam almost didn't put her hands on him, afraid he may push her away.

Daniel tried to compose himself. He knew Sam was only trying to help. It was difficult to explain how he was feeling, but his friendship over the years with Sam, allowed him to trust her unconditionally. He had grown in some ways but this was more difficult for him to express.

"She's……..she's given up Sam. Her undamaged eye showed me she…..she wants to die; her spirit is gone." Daniel kept flickering thru his mind the image of Vala being burned. He couldn't shake it from his mind or heart.

"It's her injuries Daniel; she can't see past that. I know, I've been there. Remember the Super soldier, and I was left on my own. When he finally caught up with me, I….I gave up. I reserved myself to die all alone. I know you felt like that when you were burned from the radiation on Jonas' planet. You have to put yourself in her place."

What Sam said had made sense. Daniel remembered his constant and unbearable pain, when pain killers would no longer help. His ascension was his only relief after he died. He had forgotten.

"What do I do Sam? I…I know she was depressed about Adria. I didn't realize how much it until the girl mentioned she lost a daughter. Did….did you see her after Adria died?"

Sam all of a sudden felt guilty. She knew she should of checked on Vala, but on her down time, she busied herself in Washington D.C. and came back with a mission were all her teammates except Vala, came down with the flu. She kinda forgot about Vala after she heard Vala went on a mission with SG3. She was so self absorbed that she forget they did leave Vala behind, emotionally on her own.

"No Daniel, and I think we all forgot that Adria, even if she was earth's enemy, she was technically Vala's daughter we helped destroy. I know we've all heard Vala say that Adria was not her daughter, but when you realize she gave birth to a child, and that child is taken away from you, and you helped destroy that child. I can't imagine what Vala was going thru. I'm sorry and regret not being the friend she made have needed."

"I regret a lot of things I didn't do for Vala, Sam. One of them is being there for her no matter what. I……I just thought she always bounced back." Daniel said reluctantly. "But you didn't see her Sam. She tried to get away from me, as if she was frightened of me. I could tell she didn't want me to see her like this. I can't leave her here. I don't care what it takes, we have to help her."

Sam hugged Daniel, not caring who was looking. "We will Daniel; I promise you that we _are_ Vala's friends. We are not going to leave her, and she needs to know that."

Daniel pulled apart from Sam. "We need a plan Sam. She needs us, whether she wants to believe it or not."

Sam smiled slightly. "Then lets tell the others."

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Kadas was informed that Alama was now awake. He wanted answers, knowing possibly one of his people attacked Alama. But from speaking with his own healers, the injury to Alama was not of their doing or weapons.

Kadas sat by the bed of his once friend and ordered everyone out. Once done Kadas waited for Alama to fully awake. He didn't have to wait very long.

Alama's first realization was pain in his right side. He tried to focus, while trying to establish were he was. He knew he was on a bed somewhere and thought possibly he was back at his own city.

"Na……Nala?....Tena?" He focused on the blurred figure that sat beside his bed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Alama, but you are in my city." Stated Kadas.

"You……..you attacked me. I never thought you would stoop so low Kadas."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no one from my city attacked you. Where are your personal guards?"

Alama looked at his friend hard, but knew he was not a liar, even though they were enemies now.

"They fought who ever attacked me Kadas. If I didn't know you so well, I thought you would be lying. But I see no falsehood in you, even now."

"Seems that someone wants you dead more than me. I don't know why I didn't just leave you to die outside my city. It would please my people immensely."

Alama tried to get up, not wanting to stay and be insulted, but Kadas pushed him back down.

"You are in no shape to move Alama, so be still and heal. I may use you to my advantage. I'm sure your people would make a fair trade for your daughter to get you back."

Now Alama was angry and his friend and definitely tried to get up. Even in pain he couldn't believe Kadas was so ruthless.

"I'm not going to let you use me to get to my daughter. So kill me now or be done with it."

Kadas again pushed Alama back down. "You are a fool Alama. Tena is not even your real daughter, yet you refuse to believe she killed my beloved wife."

"She _is_ my daughter and she didn't kill Nera. Did you ever think maybe she was trying to help Nera?"

"Witnesses say otherwise. They say Nera was choking, while Tena had her hands on her throat."

"Do you actually think a child could kill…… my child could kill a good friend. Nera may have been choking on something and Tena was trying to help."

Kadas leaned in close, with anger on his brow. "Then why didn't she call for help? Someone could have helped her, but she ran. Your daughter ran out of guilt. She murdered my beloved, and now I will have my revenge on you Alama. Nera…….Nera was everything to me……EVERYTHING."

Beset with emotions, Kadas thru his chair across the room. Alama felt for his friend, even knowing how much pain he was in, still grieving for his wife.

Alama thought to calm the situation. "Kadas listen to me. If I could bring Nera back, I would, even if it meant my own life. Nera was like a sister to me. We all grew up together, our families for generations have been at peace. I don't doubt what witnesses may have seen Kadas, but something more is happening here. I have my suspicions for a long time that something or someone is trying their best to make us enemies. I……I believe that by killing me would incite more loss of lives. Tena can't remember what happened and I'm questioning those around me are not trustworthy. I know there is a answer here somewhere about strange things happening about you and our people."

Kadas was silent, not wanting to believe Alama. But he knew Alama was an honorable man, and the loss of his wife under suspicious means was eating him up. But Alama had made a good point. Why would someone attack Alama and possibly make it look like his own people had done the deed. Kadas turned and picked up the chair and stood by the bed.

"I have no doubt that if you were dead, I would have been blamed. I also know that……..that Nera appreciated that you allowed Tena to visit as often as she wanted." Alama could hear the emotions in his voice. "I know Nera confided in me before she died something that didn't make any sense."

"Tell me Kadas, please let me prove my daughters innocence."

"She……she told me she was old. Older than anyone could see. She said that…….

"Go on my friend."

"She said she would reveal what it was one day. She said Nala took something from her and it would return to her one day. She said that Nala was not to be trusted."

Alama thought hard on what his friend was saying. It disturbed him, knowing that Nala was Tena's mentor.

"Why would she say that, or yet why didn't she tell me?"

"Nala is an Elder, one of the oldest. There is no reason not to trust her, but I trusted my wife Alama. She was always wise beyond her years, and I didn't see the point of why she didn't trust Nala."

"Did she say any further why?"

"She said that Nala knew too much. That Nala has knowledge to forbidden fruit. My wife always talked in riddles, and I thought maybe because we were childless, she was only projecting her sorrow. But when Tena would come to visit, Nera kept Tena close to her when Nala was around. I never knew why."

Alama thought long and hard, not saying much, only thinking that ever since Tena had come into his life, that many things had changed. He even knew that Nala talked about Tena's gift was from the _Gods_. He remembered how Nala would watch Tena closely. How she would keep her close and said that Tena was special, that she was destined for greatness. Yet his people shunned Tena for some reason. They say that they saw a light glowing from Tena at times and Nala would deny such nonsense. Nala also would say that Tena's destiny was already written. That she would be her mentor till the end of time.

"Kadas, I think Nera knew something about Tena. I mean Nala is the one that found Tena when she was a child. No one knows where she came from and she has none of the features of our people. But Tena is a kind child and …….

"You know something?" Kadas sat down next to his friend.

"She seems older than she looks. As if she has so much knowledge and she doesn't know why. I use to hear her in her sleep, speak in some unknown language to our people. I asked Nala about what she was speaking, and Nala's face revealed she knew, but said that it was probably the language of her people."

"Why is that unusual Alama?"

"Tena has spoken this type of language when she was only a baby. She continues to speak it now and then in her sleep as she became older. Even the caretakers in my service were afraid of Tena as a baby. They believed her to be unusual and sometimes she would speak as if……..

"As if what Alama? Your not being clear." Kasda was becoming more curious the more Alama explained.

"As if she spoke in a voice of a _God_."

"A God? We know of no such…….. Kadas stood up and remembered something of his childhood.

"Remember the old stories of our Ancestors?" Stated Kadas.

Alama nodded. "Yes, that the Chappai was put here by our ancestors or Gods above. That were are of an Ancient lineage. That our people were freed from slavery by and enlightened one. That we would one day have a protector or Ancient leader over all of us, to guide us. But we have never known anything but peace for many a generations. I don't make any sense of such stories. Could Nala know something we are not aware of?"

Kadas stroked his chin. "I believe that who ever tried to kill you wants to keep us in civil war. There would be no other outcome from your death."

Both men sat in silence for awhile, gathering information of what each had said.

Alama finally broke the silence. "There are too many ifs my friend and not enough answers. I believe……..I believe if Nera had her suspicions, then Tena may be in grave danger. I must leave and protect her." Alama sat up with difficulty.

"Only a few know that you are alive Alama. If you reveal yourself again, there may be another attempt on your life. I think it best you rest and for the sake of my wife's memory, seek the truth. We must allow who ever thinks you are dead to believe it still."

Both men looked at each other and smiled as if old friends once again. "Then I must die, hmm?"

Kadas smiled back.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Vala's mind floated painfully back to Daniel and then back to Tena. Tena had become a welcomed friend, even though Vala finally realized she was just a child. Her thought's took on another image, that of Adria. She wondered if Adria had the chance to become a child normally, that she would be sitting with her in such discomfort. Tena's voice seemed to have a resonating affect and Vala thought about the possibility that Tena was more than she seemed. She thougth about Quetesh when she was a consort to Ba'al. How he tried to seduce Quetesh in have a _Harcesis child_; something forbidden to the Goauld knowing that this type of child would be dangerously powerful if it were to exist.

Vala 's mind being lucent at this time, realized that the Naquadah in her blood had something to do with her communicating in her mind. Vala could feel the tingle associated with recognizing another Gouald, but surmised that Tena would be too young to have Naquadah in her blood, unless Tena was conceived by two Goualds that were in human form.

Vala's body arched at being carried again to the soothing waters these people daily immersed her in. From what she could see, Tena would hold her head up, while several older people and some young would bath her and rub away what Vala believed to be what was left of her damaged skin. To her the waters seemed to have a numbing affect which allowed her to relax than scream her head off in pain.

As Val allowed herself to be taken care of, she kept hearing words that she didn't understand. But she remembered Tena had mentioned she was a _Pase' Onwa_, the protected one. She kept hearing these words over and over, when several people would bow to her, while she laid on her soft surroundings. She noticed sometimes these people would also leave gifts or fruits of their land. She was curious as to why and Tena tried to explain, but her memory was still a bit hazy.

Vala felt herself being lifted from the waters and Tena was there every step. The people bandaged her again, and she was given something to drink. Vala a few times tried to speak, but her throat felt raw. She would have a coughing fit and Tena and another one, who she didn't recognize would give her some more to drink. Vala felt embarrassed and helpless that she couldn't do anything but allow strangers to attend to her. But then her thoughts would stream back to her friends and Daniel.

_Would Daniel take care of me in such a way? Would Sam, Cam and Teal'c be so gentle? They couldn't waste their time with me. I would be sent somewhere and hidden away, not cared for, only pitied for what I looked like._

A tear slipped from her good eye, since the other was scarred shut.

'_Vala?........Vala?'_

Vala heard a voice, which she thought was Daniels. Then she realized it was Tena speaking to her in her mind once more.

Vala sniffed slightly. '_I'm here Tena. Just thinking.'_

'_You miss your friends?' _Tena had not missed Vala's sadness after being laid on soft pillows once again. They were alone again and Tena was careful in speaking to Vala.

'_No……..yes. They would not understand. I would be a thing to take care of. They would not want me as an intrusion on their lives. I would be a burden to them all.'_

'_We are here to take care of you Vala. No one here thinks of you in this way. You are a great hero to my people and must be protected from anyone hurting you. Is this not a great honor?'_

Vala couldn't see her situation as a great honor. She could only see herself being punished for past deeds, and left alone without her true friends, made her thoughts dark.

'_I know I am thankful for your help Tena. But I need to speak to you about how this gift of yours works. Do you know where you come from?'_

'_No, my father said that Nala found me as a infant, and he adopted me. There are those in my city that believe me to be odd or …….._

'_Or?'_

'_Cursed. They say that I have caused them this war. That as a child evil was brought upon them. Nala said I was special and my father and friend Nera did too.'_

'_Who is Nera? Was she a friend of yours? _

Tena hung her head, feeling the loss of Nera. She was like a second mother to her, other than Nala.

'_She was a great friend. She would often speak to me in a language I didn't understand, but she would explain it to me sometimes. She said my gift was from the Gods. I didn't understand, but she made me keep in secret from Nala.'_

'_Why was your friend keeping this from Nala?'_

Tena thought back to where her friend Nera would speak to her in this strange language.

* * *

"You have a gift Tena. Does Nala know of this language I speak?"

"Oh no Nera. She would only allow me to show her new gifts I found in myself. She told me I must keep it a secret. That only she was to know I could do certain things."

Nera knew why Nala would keep such secrets to herself. "Tena you can trust me. I will not reveal your gifts to anyone. But I must know as your friend, what gifts have been able to do?"

"Are you sure I won't get into trouble?" Asked Tena looking around.

"Yes little one. No one here will hurt you. It will be between you and I."

Tena looked around and closed her eyes. She raised her hand and a slight glow emitted from it. Nera saw that every item that was in the room, levitated into the air. Then slowly began to move thru the air. Then the items moved back in place and levitated back to their original positions.

Nera was pleased at Tena's power, but knew something more dangerous could produce out of this. "Tena as your friend you must listen to what I must say to you. Do not reveal this to Nala at this time. You must keep this to yourself or you could be in great danger. All will be revealed in time."

Tena nodded her head and Nera embrassed her. "Now let's continue our lesson." As Nera smiled.

* * *

Tena could hear Vala's voice calling her from her memory.

'_She………she thought that I may be in danger. I….I don't know. I…I only used it one more time.'_

'_You mean your gift?'_

'_Yes……..yes when you had fallen in the building. I used it so you would not die. I only told Nala this, but she was not upset. I didn't tell her how I used my gift.'_

Vala wondered how she survived the fire. Her last memory was that the fire was all around her and the smoke was dense. When she threw the last child out the door to save his life, she knew there was no escape and reserved herself to die.

'_Thank you Tena. For what it's worth, I thank you for not letting me burn to death. Though I………._

'_You wish that this did not happen to you?'_

'_Yes; I think I would have been better off just dying and be done with it.'_

'_Do not think in this way Vala. My father would say that all life is precious. That I was a great gift to him, because he had lost his wife before I came and life was new to him again. Your are a gift to save my friends and I am glad I am here with you to take care of you.'_

Vala felt the emotions run high from Tena's tender care. Tears were streaming down Vala's eye, and Tena wiped them softly away. Sniffing once again, Vala continued.

'_Your father sounds like a wise man. I would like to meet him to thank him for such a kind daughter taking care of me.'_

'_He is not here. He went to Lenow to try and stop this war. He is very brave.'_

'_Sounds like it. Tena, if it's not to bothersome, I'm slightly hungry. Is there any soup that I can try? I may not be able to eat anything solid for awhile.'_

'_I'm sorry Vala, I had forgotten your throat is damaged. Let me get Nala and ask what would be good for you. I will join you.'_

'_Thank you Tena. I feel I can rest a little more.'_

'_Good, then I'll be right back.' _Tena laid Vala's head gently back down on her pillows and left. As Vala lay thinking of how Tena may be a forbidden subject with the Goauld. She couldn't help wonder who child Tena really was, and how two Gouald may have produced a _Harcesis child._

Once again her mind floated back to the visit from Daniel.

_It's better this way Daniel. I cannot let you take care of me in this way. I couldn't bear you taking care of me for the rest of your natural life. No one should have this burden of taking care of me. _

Vala once again tried to close out the emotions that were pounding at her mind. Blocking the pain of seeing Daniel see her and feeling sorry for her.

_I will miss you all. I will miss you my Daniel. This is for the best. My life is over now. I can live in peace, without those eyes seeing me in this way. I can at least live in someone's memory and heart. Tena will take care of me. _

Vala closed her eye to rest and dreaming of Adria in Tena's place, taking care of her.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

"So the plan is to convince this council that we had nothing to do with their leader being murdered, and Jackson here, with the help of Dr. Lam will come down with something that will need a healers help. That way he can see Vala and speak to her, if possible."

"Thank goodness they let me keep some of my medical supplies." Stated Carolyn.

"Carolyn, how long will the effects last on Daniel?"

"About two hours Col Carter. I don't know how good their healer is, but it may give Dr. Jackson enough time to speak to Vala."

Daniel had a slight apprehension speaking to Vala, especially if her lungs were injured. The young girl seemed to be the only one to be able to communicate with Vala, he thought.

"In the mean time folks; we need to be on alert. Anything can happen and this Nala didn't exactly say we are out of the woods on being accused."

"Indeed Colonel Mitchell. I have some doubts of convincing these people of our innocence."

"Hopefully Daniel will give us some time, until plan B kicks in." Said Sam. "Davis may already be on his way with reinforcements. SGC will bound to worry if none of us check in."

Daniel wanted nothing more than see Vala. It was just a matter of convincing her to come back with them. No just him, he had to convince here that she was important in his life and all of their lives, no matter what she looked like.

"Ok guys, we need to move this along. I'm willing to go thru this just to talk to Vala again."

"Ok Dr. Jackson. Let me give you a shot. The effects will be immediate, so….

As soon as Dr. Lam gave Daniel a shot, he was down for the count. Daniel could feel his head swirling, and his stomach lurched in pain. Lucky he was already lying down, he began to sweat. He really did look sick and the sweat that appeared on his brow and profuse sweating all over looked convincing, even to a good doctor.

"Ok Col Mitchell, we can go ahead."

"Thanks Dr. Lam. Let me just get the guards attention."

* * *

As the guards were called in, they could see Daniel laying on the floor, breathing hard and sweating. They immediately called for Nala. Once there she examined Daniel and had him removed to her infirmary. The guards laid Daniel out and he was shivering by the time Nala examined him. She had administered him some tea and a slight sedative. After telling the guards he will be fine in a couple of hours, she left to examine Vala. Daniel could barely make out where Vala was laying, but managed to watch closely Nala and the young girl, who still stayed by Vala's side.

After finishing giving Vala some more tea for her pain, Tena watched Daniel from afar. She wondered why he was here, being protective of Vala. She tried to speak to Vala thru her mind, but she was still sleeping.

Daniel was still sick and the tea did help. But he had a mission not just for Vala, but for all of their sakes. He hoped he could convince the young girl to speak to Vala for him. He waited until Nala left and watched the interaction between Tena and Vala. Something about the girl made him see that she was really protecting Vala, yet something strange about her made him think more of her special powers to talk to Vala.

Vala woke with a jolt. She was having some nightmares about the fire and Adria. It reminded her of the red glowing fire Adria emitted before she was consumed by the Ancient Oma Desela. It felt in her nightmares, that she was being consumed by the heat and Adria was laughing at her while she burned.

'_Vala are you alright? Are you in pain? I can give you some more tea to help.'_

Vala recognized Tena's voice in her head. _'I'm….alright…really. I had a dream, that's all.'_

'_Ok….oh, they brought in one of your friends from earlier. I think he's sick, but I sense something from him. It's the way he keeps looking over here.'_

'_Is…..is he alright?'_ Vala tried not to seem concerned.

'_Nala gave him some tea, and said he would be. I hate to see anyone ill or….._

'_It's alright Tena, I hate that too.' _Vala knew from what Tena was conveying. She hated to see her in this burnt way, but knew how compassionate Tena was towards her.

Tena smiled and took in Vala's hand. She loved the connection with Vala. It was something she cherished with her deceased friend Nera and missed very much. Tena seemed to be at one with Vala, and it felt strange to her that she did not have this same connection with Nala. She also missed her father, knowing he was doing everything in his power to stop this war. It worried her that she may have been the cause of such strife and death.

Vala sensed Tena's sadness as she had sensed hers. '_You miss your friend.'_

'_Yes, and my father. Nera always understood me. Nala has always protected me, and been kind to me. But sometimes I think she wants me to……_

'_To what dear?'_

'_I don't know….just see what new gifts I have.'_

'_Well to me you are a special child. You have given me comfort, where I never expected any. Your people are kind, but I sense they are afraid of you sometimes.'_

'_Yes….that has always been the way since I was a baby, I think. My father has kept me from their anger sometimes, but my friends don't see that. They just see me.'_

'_Good, then keep those thoughts; ok.'_

Tena smiled again, not knowing that Daniel had made his way over to Vala.

"Hi Tena is it? I just……just want to talk to you and Vala if I may?" Daniel was holding his stomach. It still ached, but given the chance the guards were outside and couldn't see him, gave him that opportunity.

Vala starred with her one eye. She could tell Tena was apprehensive, and felt that Tena would convey to Daniel she didn't want to see Daniel.

"Vala doesn't want to see you. It upsets her."

Daniel sat down next Tena, seeing Vala turning away from him. It tore at his heart that Vala was pushing him away. But he wouldn't give up. He had to get thru to her.

"Tena, I know why Vala doesn't want me to speak to her. And if you let me explain, maybe you can convince her, that I'm here to help."

Tena watched Vala and then looked at Daniel. She could see no malice in his face and she had become good at reading people.

"I cannot make Vala listen, but I don't want to see her upset."

There was a moment of silence and Daniel thought this may be the only chance he may get.

"I understand, but please listen Vala. All of us care about you a great deal. Something maybe we…… Daniel let out breath. "Something I should of told you a long time ago. I know it may sound like I'm just feeling pity for you, but I'm not. I've never really told you about when I was badly burned by radiation on Jonas's home planet, did I?"

Daniel hoped Vala was listening, even turned away from him. He continued. "I was in excruciating pain, and I wanted to die. No pain killer in the world could help me and I knew I was dying."

Tena listened to Daniel's story, and couldn't believe how he was still alive.

"But my friends Vala; Jack, Teal'c, Sam, Jack and Janet stayed with me thru the whole ordeal. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone, and I understand deeply how you must feel. They didn't leave me then and I'm not leaving you now. When I ascended, I wanted to watch over them, make sure they were doing alright. I was trying to protect them Vala, even in death, and I know that's what you're doing now. You want to protect us from taking care of you, and you believe your looks will disgust us, that you would be a burden. But you couldn't be more wrong."

Vala still couldn't face Daniel. To her he was wrong, all wrong. He couldn't see her shaking just to listen, but she allowed him to continue, while tears streamed from her eye.

"We want to take care of you Vala. No _I _want to take care of you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, and my life has been empty for a long time until you came into my life. Do you think all I cared about was your looks, that I don't know that you're an intelligent, caring person? That I realized I neglected you and hurt you for not being there? I know I did and I'm sorry, but not sorry that I lo………

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE_?" The voice thundered behind all three.

It was Duaada.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

Daniel had been caught off guard and Tena only looked with disdain at Duaada. The guards pulled Daniel up and held him, while a crowd had gathered outside Nala's infirmary. Vala could only watch and hoped Daniel would be ok. She still didn't want to see him harmed and returning with Daniel was out of the question. She was remembering his words and only heard part of his last sentence. She wasn't sure if he would ever understand why she could never return home; with him.

Duaada repeated himself and turned towards Daniel. "I said what are you doing here and how did you get out of your cell?"

Daniel believed his opportunity to get thru to Vala was now up. "I……I became ill. Your healer Nala had me brought here."

"You should have been treated in your cell, murderer."

Duaada looked at the guards. "Return him to his cell until further notice. I will deal with him and the others later."

As Daniel was dragged away, he felt an overwhelming feeling of failure for both him and Vala. He didn't know if he would ever have a chance to tell Vala how much he loved her.

Tena felt Vala needed to say something, but didn't want to reveal Tena's special gift to communicate with her.

Duaada looked at Vala with contempt. "The only reason you are alive women is your fate. You don't deserve to be the _Pase' Onwa._ But you do deserve the eternal pain of being forever disfigured or ever having any man look at you."

Those words cut deep at Vala and Tena felt her despair ten fold. Tena felt something grow inside her that needed to be released. But before she could fully concentrate on that internal power, Nala had entered.

"What is the meaning of this Duaada?" Nala had placed herself in front of Tena and Vala.

"You, old women, have pressed me to my limit. How dare you allow a murderer outside his cell without my permission. The council will hear of their leader's murderer being released."

"You forget your place Duaada. I am part of that council and the man was a patient. He was not here otherwise. Now get out so I can see to the _Protected One_, or do you wish to tell the people of your disrespect of our ways?"

Duaada noticed the people's faces becoming displeased at his treatment of their protected one. They considered this an insult and taboo in the worse way.

Duaada was forced to concede to the people. At least for now and Nala was an obstacle he needed to illuminate; soon.

Duaada and his guards angrily pushed thru the crowd. He had a mission that he could not be deterred from.

Nala could see that Vala was not responding to her words. "Vala…….Vala you must take this tea. It will help with your pain."

Tena watched as Vala hardly responded to Nala. She wanted so much to speak to Vala, but she heeded Vala's warning and that of her deceased friend Nera.

"Nala I will watch over Vala. I just think she needs to rest. That was her friend and I think she's just worried about them."

Nala believed Tena, and it made sense that Vala felt tired. "Alright my girl; but let me know when she awakes." Nala hesitated for a moment. "Have you……..had any more gifts……..shown themselves to you?"

Again Tena was becoming suspicious of Nala's intent. "No Nala."

"Alright, I need to speak to the council and then I will return. There is something very important I need to discuss with you Tena. It concerns your father."

Tena felt a tingle go down spine when Nala mentioned her father. But she nodded anyway and watched Nala leave. Tena also made any people who were drifting by, leave Vala to rest. She wanted to see how Vala was doing.

'_Vala…….Vala, don't listen to Duaada. I don't know why my father ever trusted him, but he is not nice.'_

Vala could not answer. Part of the reason is that Vala knew deep in her heart, that this man was right. She would be disfigured for the rest of her life, and not even Daniel could deny that fact. But to her, there was more of a point of why is she still alive? What possible use could she be to anyone or to these people?

'_Vala I need you. I…..I think something has happened to my father.'_

'_I…….I'm sorry Tena….what?'_

'_I think something has happened to my father. Something is not right. Nala seems strange.'_

Vala couldn't help herself. As much as she wanted to wallow in sorrow about herself, Tena was still a child, a child that needed someone to talk to.

'_Tena tell me about your friend; Nera.'_

* * *

As Daniel was returned to his cell, his friends could see Daniel face was not pleased be back so soon.

"Ok, what happened Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

"The overpowering ass stopped me before I had a chance to……..to finish speaking to Vala." Daniel slumped onto the floor wall, still feeling a bit queasy. Sam sat down next to Daniel, while Dr. Lam wanted to check on Daniel, but Sam intervened.

"What is our plan now Colonel Mitchell?"

"Overpower the guards, escape to the Stargate, and get help."

"We are not leaving Vala." Upset that Mitchell would leave Vala, Daniel quickly interrupted.

"Daniel maybe we need to regroup first. We can't exactly sit around and let these people kill us for their leader's murder."

Daniel rubbed his temple, not sure of what was the right thing to do. Vala was steadfast on his mind, but his friends could be killed, waiting around for the Davis to rescue them.

Daniel whispered to Sam. "I don't know what to do Sam."

Before she could answer, Duaada entered the holding area.

"BRING THEM."

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Nala sat in her Elders chambers alone, remembering her promise to her master of many years before.

**IN THE CITY OF LENOW 100 YEARS BEFORE:**

"Nala as my Lo'taur you are sworn to protect my Queen and her offspring. Will one of these mature into a Harcesis child?"

Lord Klorel, being the son of Apophis was exiled, and found Morrigan, a lower Gouald Queen, abandoned on Lenow by the System Lord Ba'al.

"Yes my Lord Klorel; I will see that the Queen and any of her offspring survive. We have found a host for Queen Morrigan to continue her reign in secret. These people can be easily manipulated as to their ancestry. I will personally see to that in the next coming generation."

"How long will it take to see if one of my children becomes a Harcesis?"

"Once you have mated with the new host Nara, the Queen will lie dormant for some time until the host Nera conceives and becomes a human child. It will take time, but these powers should manifest themselves once the child becomes of age. I shall take the child when it is young and place it in safe hands. No one will suspect my Lord that this child is yours and Queen Morrigan's."

"See to it then. This Harcesis child will be the System Lords undoing, and mine to control. When the time comes and you see any powers of the child manifest, then the Host and the Queen will have no further purpose; Is this understood Nala?"

As Lo'Taur Nala was sworn to follow her Lords orders, no matter what she thought. Her Queen was only alive to produce offspring. She would carry out her orders to the letter.

Bowing lower than usual Nala obeyed him. "Yes My Lord, however time it takes. I will watch over the child until your return."

"The host Nera will marry in the future. Make sure her people have no knowledge of me thru the generations, only details of being special in their God's eye. The child is to be taken from her in secret. Heal her with the Sarcophagus to erase the host memories of ever having a child. The Queen will not balk at my actions."

Little did Nala know that Lord Klorel would never return and she was the only one that knew of her Lords deception to his Queen. Nala had secretly kept the Queen and her host hidden in the Sarcophagus until she decided to wait no longer for her Masters return. She awakened the host Nera after several years, allowed her to have the child in secret, killed her and returned her to the Sarcophagus. Once Nala had hidden the small child, she revived Nera, made sure she married into a powerful family, and produced the child to another powerful family. She chose the Chieftain Alama to watch over the child as she too would watch the child produce any powers of the Gods.

Nala did not have to wait long as the Chieftains servants heard the child speak in an unknown language as a baby. This was Nala's sign that a Harcesis child was born. Nala knew of Ancient ways of healing that kept the former host in the dark and the Queen would remain dormant forever in the host. Because of Nala's healing knowledge and becoming and Elder, she was able to keep all generations in the dark of her master. She only needed to convince the people that they were special of the Gods. She used whatever means that were needed to watch over and control both powerful cities.

As Tena grew, as her adopted father named her. Nala would see signs of powers surface, but convinced any who suspected otherwise as gifts from the Gods. But there came a day that Nala suspected the dormant Queen Morrigan had resurfaced somehow and was influencing Tena of mistrust. No one suspected that Nala drugged Nera's food, knocked out Tena and poisoned Nera. When Tena awoke, her friend Nera was dying and tried to help. When servants saw Tena, they believed that she was choking the Chieftain wife. Tena ran for her life.

As Nela saw events happen to civil war among Alama people and Kadas's, she relished in the turn of events. She would use spies to carry out her orders and take Tena on as her own. She never expected that a stranger would show up and save the entire councils children. Nala had planned on killing the children and blame Kadas and his people for revenge for his beloved wife. In the end she thought, one of the Chieftains would die and all out war would produce a new savior, Tena.

But there were new obstacles she did not plan on. She had manipulated certain council members and secretly others to kill Alama. She made sure these spies would use the strangers weapons they captured and they would be the blame for Chieftan Alama's death. Now she thought, she may have a way out, and blame the new strangers, except getting rid of the new _Protected One_ called Vala. She would have to come up with a new plan to give Tena a chance to come to power, and her to control the child. She sat in her Elders chamber contemplating killing off those who would disturb her master plan.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Kadas started out earlier with his procession. His personal elite guards were to accompany him with the body of the dead Chieftain Alama. However Kadas had shown his respect in shrouding the body in its personal carriage. Unknown to his guards, Alama would be able to see thru this shroud as they traveled along the road. He would also have access to see what was going on in his village without anyone suspecting he was still alive. The two former friends devised a plan to root out Alama's would be assassins and prove whether Tena was innocent or not. One thing that would be proven once they arrived in Alama's village. Who they could trust and who betrayed them both.

* * *

Nala had returned to her infirmary. She had informed the people that were honoring Vala to leave to let the _Pase' Onwa_ rest. As the people left, Nala noticed that Tena was very quite and seemed to be concentrating on Vala. As she approached, Tena jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry child; I didn't mean to scare you. What were you doing just now?"

'_Be very careful Tena at what you say Tena to Nala'_

'_Yes Vala'_

"I was just worried about Vala and what Duaada said to her. It was very mean."

Nala had suspected something more, but Tena was sincere about Vala.

"You are a good child to watch over the protected one. But I must speak to you Tena in private. It concerns your father." Nala hung her head.

'_Let her speak in my presence Tena. Something tells me this isn't going to be good'_

Nala was happy that Vala was looking out for her.

"No, I don't want to leave Vala alone. Please Nala tell me what about my father?"

"Well……..it seems that your father was attacked by Vala's friends. He……he did not survive Tena. I'm sorry…….so very sorry."

Tena was in shock at hearing her father's death. But more in shock that Vala's friends had killed him.

'_No….no my friends would never do such a thing Tena' _Vala defended SG1, but Tena was silent in her mind.

Nala noticed Tena had turned her attention towards Vala. She was hoping that some type of reaction would produce something more that just her sadness about her father.

Tena couldn't believe what she was hearing. The one person who cared about her the most and had protected her, was now gone.

Tena starred at the floor for a long time, and Vala could only watch as she knew how painful it was to lose someone.

"I………I need to be alone." Tena sat up and ran out the door. Nala started to follow when Vala started coughing violently.

Nala turned her attentions towards Vala. Nala reached to the table beside Vala and gave her the cold tea that was left in the cup.

"You must rest Vala. Tena will return. It is time for your treatment. I'm sorry I neglected you earlier. I will make sure your friends have a fair trial. But the council will hear Duaada out first and the argument on what happened to our beloved Chieftain."

As Vala drank the tea, she felt suddenly very uncomfortable around Nala. Something in her eyes told Vala that something had changed since she last saw Nala. Something more dangerous. Vala had long ago had learn to read people and their intentions.

Nala had got the attention of one of the older women. She informed her that Vala needed her bathing treatments. Vala wanted to protest and somehow speak to Tena; but right now she knew that was impossible.

As Vala was carried away to the bath, Nala watched to see where Tena had ran. But her attention was caught by Duaada and his men escorting Vala's friends to the council chambers roughly.

She smiled to herself and what was forming. She had Tena vulnerable and Duaada was making her job easy to place the blame on the strangers. She had one more obstacle to hurdle and that would be to make Tena see she must save her city by punishing the strangers for her fathers death and somehow harness the power she possessed inside. Nala had seen thru time that Tena was a Harcesis child and her power, guided by her would be complete. She could help Tena rule and eventually turn Tena to her will. But like Kadas's wife Nera, Nala believed that Vala had some type of influence over Tena. She didn't know how, but she believed Tena was growing closer to Vala. She had noticed Tena's attentions were not quiet as concentrated on her, where she believed that Tena should be hanging on her very words.

Nala decided that Tena could wait and think about her father's death. Right now she needed to stay focused on eliminating these strangers and then she would eliminate Vala from Tena's life.

* * *

Tena ran and ran thru the bushes, trees, not stopping, just crying as she ran, and not wanting to stop. She couldn't believe her father was dead and by Vala's friends was even worse. She was hurt that she trusted Vala, and yet she trusted Nala too. Her mind raced as she ran, falling at times and getting up to blindly run again. She didn't care where, she just needed to be alone. She finally stopped near some trees and started sobbing harder. Her world was turned upside down again. First her friend Nera and now her father. But something in the back of her mind nagged at her very essence. Nera had warned her that she should be careful of the elderly women, but never said why, not really. Yet Nala had taken care of her and guided her since finding her. Yet she would ask Nala why she had these gifts, or where did she come from? She had so many questions and always Nala would tell her the same answers. That she was given the gifts of the _**Gods**_. She never explained why that was so important and no other had these gifts. Tena knew she could speak some unknown language, levitate items at times when she concentrated hard enough. Yet something she felt was burning inside her, especially when Duaada insulted Vala about her appearance. She felt she could kill the man were he stood, but then this strange overwhelming fire inside her would recede once she calmed down. But now she just wanted to see her father alive and opening his arms to welcome her into a loving hug. She continued to cry until she was exhausted and fell asleep in the forest. Little did she know that her father and Kadas's entourage would be passing on a path far away from where she slept.

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for the update. It's been hectic and as the Holidays roll around. So look for more updates soon and thanks for those who continue to follow this story. As usual comments and reviews are welcomed.


	18. Chapter 18

Duaada had called an emergency meeting of the council. He was tired of the Elders delay of the inevitable. To him these strangers needed to pay for their Chieftains death and he was assured that Nala would oppose him if he continued this action.

SG1 was bound and sat before a large indoor dome, where several people, the council and Elders were seated. SG1 and Dr. Lam could see the angry faces and it looked like a one way ticket already.

Sam whispered to Mitchell. "Well Cam if you have a plan, this would be a good ideal to produce one."

"I'm workin on it."

"Indeed."

One of the guards standing behind SG1, pushed Mitchell to shut up. Teal'c growled, but the guards ignored them.

Daniel was silent, watching and thinking only of Vala. He had regrets of not stating the obvious to Vala. How much he cared for her and why after only one of her truly many tragedies, did he finally want to acknowledge his true feelings for her. If he only had the chance to tell her. If only he had one time.

Daniel was taken out of his thoughts by angry shouts and angry stares from their accusers and the man doing all the talking.

Duaada was making his case and it seemed solid. He also saw Nala walk in and take a seat with the Elders.

"My people we are now in mourning for our beloved Chieftain, who was murdered by these strangers posing as friends." Duaada pointed at SG1.

"We cannot let this go unpunished. He was taken from us and our people left without guidance and strength. We are under civil war and these murderers dare to call themselves peaceful."

Duaada allowed the crowd to grow angrier, wanting blood for their slain leader. Nala watched with unmoving emotions to Duaada accusations. She relished the way Duaada was playing right into her hands and she had her own agenda concerning Tena and these meddling strangers. Nala stood up to speak.

"Duaada our people are devastated by the loss of our beloved Chieftain, yet there is no proof that these strangers fired on Alama. His daughter is grief stricken, because the Protected One's friends are being condemned. This because a stranger saved the children of some of our most respected council members, and this stranger is now welcomed as the _Pase' Onwa_, the Protected One. How can we condemn the Protected One's friends?"

"BECAUSE OUR CHIEFTAN IS DEAD AND ONLY THESE OUTSIDERS HAD WEAPONS OF SUCH POWER TO KILL HIM." Answered Duaada, who only unsighted the crowd even more.

"I only want what's best for our people Duaada. If these strangers are guilty then our laws will punish them accordingly. But I am a peaceful healer and try and save lives, I cannot condemn anyone. So I leave it in the people's hands to deal out justice and wash my hands of such condemnation."

Nala stood up to leave, while knowing that she just sealed SG1's fate.

Cam leaned over to whisper to his teammates. "Well that was convenient wasn't it?" He was pushed from behind to shut up; but his teammates saw the truth is Nala's actions.

Daniel contemplated that something was not right with this healer. Suddenly his instincts about protecting Vala were even stronger.

* * *

The elderly women had finished their healing process with Vala and rewrapped her bandages. Vala had felt her body feel a lot less stiff after the baths, but it allowed her to worry more and more about her friends and Tena. She felt a sense of dread coming over her and after the elders had placed her back on her pallet, Vala decided regardless of the pain of her injuries, she needed to find Tena and convince her that her friends were innocent of killing her father. It seemed impossible with her throat still raw from the smoke. But it dawned on her that her one good hand, she could still write. Vala moved her legs with great difficult. With one side still in tack, she proceeded very slowly towards the entry way of the infirmary, mostly crawling. Each movement was painful, but manageable. This was important to Vala and she felt her friends needed her, even if she was damaged. From what she could see with her one good eye, there was a crowd outside. What she couldn't see, was why.

One of the village people turned to see Vala perched in the doorway. He caught the attention of others and soon a few had bowed and wondered if the Protected One needed help. Vala with her good hand motioned one of the villagers over. She tried to speak, but if was difficult. Frustrated, Vala made a sign with her hand needing something to write with. Once she saw a pencil and paper, the villager understood her words on paper and wrote her a response to her question.

Vala wanted to know where Tena was and why a crowd? Her response was shocking at best. The village had written that the strangers are to be executed, but she would stay and be cared for. Tena, they knew nothing of her whereabouts.

Vala had written again that she wanted to be carried to her friends to see them one last time. The villager obeyed and with help from others carried Vala on a pallet to her friends, hoping upon hope she could do something. Vala didn't know what, but she was going to die trying and hope Tena would be alright. She wrote one more last note to one of the villagers. It was a note to find Tena and give her a note stating she needed her immediately. One of the villagers, who had seen Tena run away, carried out the Protected Ones request.

* * *

Nala on the other hand had wanted to get to Tena and seem like the protective teacher. She began her search, wanting Tena to use what powers she knew were hidden inside this _Harcesis_ child. Nala believed the timing for Tena was right. She would fuel the child's emotional state and cause her to lash out against Vala and these meddling strangers. She believed Duaada would not concede to power if he knew her plans to put Tena in power, not while she was alive to harness Tena's powers. Nala set about her search for Tena with conviction. She needed Tena to succeed her father and what better way she thought than have Vala's friends take the blame.

* * *

The council's verdict on SG1 was unanimous; _death_. Duaada had given no room for mistakes in convincing the people or the council that SG1 was responsible for their Chieftains death. Their sentence was announced and they would be put to death before the day was gone. Mitchell and his team knew this was one tight spot they were in that had no hope of being rescued in time. They all knew that Captain Davis would have been storming thru the Stargate by now, especially knowing that General Landry's daughter was with them.

Sam had looked at Cam and Teal'c knowing there were worse situations their team had encountered and gotten themselves free from or the calvery came for them and this was no different being seasoned soldiers. But somehow Sam seemed to sense Cam's weariness on being rescued. While Cam, Teal'c and Sam contemplated an escape, Daniel had his attention at the commotion stirring in the crowd. He noticed that something was happening and the people seemed like they were parting like the infamous red sea before Moses. As he was concerned for his teammates and not putting faith in being rescued right away, his thoughts were of Vala. Never would he have thought she would be broken and left behind like this. It was to painful for him to realize that she had given up on life and any of her friends seeing her any other way than damaged beyond repair.

He held his head down, pushing out the shouts around him, and wishing that he could see Vala one last time. What he would say or do, anything to convince himself she would be alright, but even he knew that was a lie.

As the crowd around him was chanting their deaths, the crowd suddenly went silent and bowed to something or someone being carried coming towards them.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**PREVIOUSLY:**

He held his head down, pushing out the shouts around him, and wishing he could see Vala one last time. What he would say or do. Anything to convince himself that she would be alright. But even he knew that was a lie.

As the crowd around him was chanting their deaths, the crowd suddenly went silent and bowed to something or someone being carried towards them.

* * *

The council stood up to see what the disturbance was and well as Duaada. Their eyes grew wide with surprise and recognition. Immediately the council stood to bow towards the approaching Protected One.

Duaada not wanting to dishonor his people and tradition also conceded to bowing before Vala. Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell seeing Vala for the first time were shocked at what they saw. The stood with Daniel and Dr. Lam seeing Vala in green bandages and her partial burnt body being carried to the middle of the council chambers.

The guards pushed SG1 and Dr. Lam to their knees. This was the Protected One, the Pase Onwa and no one would disrespect this devout being or their sacred customs.

'Vala' Daniel whispered.

Vala tried not to look at her friends, especially Daniel. But she could hear the shouts of death and knew immediately her friends were in danger. She couldn't ignore this dire situation and would press how far she could intervene. She pointed to one of the villagers carrying her and paper was provided to her for writing.

The crowd continued to bow, but Duaada would stop this interruption. He approached Vala carefully, knowing his people were watching.

"Pase Onwa, Protected One, we are grateful for your presence, but your friends have been found guilty. These proceeding are at an end, and you may say your goodbyes."

Even with her one good eye, Daniel could see that Vala would not be deterred from what she was writing. He smiled inwardly seeing a little of Vala's spirit finally show.

"Dr. Lam, we had no ideal how bad Vala was burned." Commented Cam.

"Even what I conveyed to you would have not prepared anyone at what she's suffering. I can tell she's in pain, but she must be here on our behalf."

"God Carolyn, I…..I never thought I would see Vala in this way." Sam was holding her feeling in check, not wanting Vala to see any pity.

Vala pointed to Daniel and the villager presented the piece of paper to Daniel.

Duaada approached the council members. "This is not necessary. Our judgment is swift and nothing could be said to stop our punishment."

One of the Elder council members stood up. One of his children was saved by Vala.

"We owe a great gratitude to the Protected One. What she has to say must be important to travel in such great discomfort to these proceedings? She is an honored guest Duaada, and even our great Chieftain would not protest such an honor."

Duaada looked around, not seeing Nala. He would lose face if he did not allow Vala a privilege to be there and make her say.

"I will honor our traditions and see what the Protected One would say."

Daniel's bounds were cut and he read the paper given to him. Daniel looked at Vala, but her head was downcast. He read.

"I cannot speak, but I must speak for my friends. They are innocent. I would give my life now with them, than live out my life alive without them."

Daniel had choked back a sob knowing Vala was true to her word. Cam, Sam and Teal'c rose a little straighter knowing the sentiment, as Dr. Lam knew now why this team was so close.

The people in the council chamber as well as those in ear shot were amazed at Vala's admission. This set about whispers and among the people. Duaada recognized immediately the division amongst his people and the council. He was determined to put an end to this emotional state, but yet again the chambers were interrupted.

A guard ran in and announced that a funeral procession of Chieftain Kadas was approaching the city with the dead body of their deceased Chieftain Alama.

**TBC**

A/N: Yeah, I'm a stinker. Happy New Year everyone.


	20. Chapter 20

Daniel had choked back a sob knowing Vala was true to her word. Cam, Sam and Teal'c rose a little straighter knowing the sentiment, as Dr. Lam knew now why this team was so close.

The people in the council chamber as well as those in ear shot were amazed at Vala's admission. This set about whispers and among the people. Duaada recognized immediately the division amongst his people and the council. He was determined to put an end to this emotional state, but yet again the chambers were interrupted.

A guard ran in and announced that a funeral procession of Chieftain Kadas was approaching the city with the dead body of their deceased Chieftain Alama.

* * *

It had not mattered one bit as the council, the people, Duaada and the guards turned their attention to the procession. Daniel could not avert his eyes one moment from Vala. The words that she had written were the embodiment of her life and now. It had finally dawn on him that this was who Vala truly was in all her pain, grief and deformed body. She was not just a crumpled up body he saw in the corner cringing out of fear. She was not the pitiful soul he saw lost and burned like a frightened animal. She had always been a free and strong spirit. Something he had never witnessed and something he failed to recognize while she was on the team.

Vala could feel his eyes watching her. She didn't once look up; or didn't want to. She knew her friends all to well and knew if they were sentenced to die, then she couldn't bear going on under false pretense that she would be able to live on with just their memories.

The guards pushed SG1 to their knees once again, keeping a close eye on them and what was arriving. Cam had managed to loosen his bonds slightly without the guards noticing. Teal'c too had managed to loosen his bonds, and waited on Cam's orders to attack. Sam had noticed thru years of training, Cam and Teal'c's eye movements to signal a plan was afoot. However, Daniel's gaze understandably was elsewhere.

The guard surrounded Chieftain Alamas's procession. He pulled up his hand to his own elite guards to signal a halt.

"How dare you enter our city without a proper escort Kadas. Why are you here?" Duaada demanded, looking curiously as the others at a draped and opulent bed.

Kadas raised his head slightly to let Duaada know he was not one to be insulted or spoken to as a mere peasant.

"You show no respect Duaada for your Chieftain Alama. Do you not respect the customs of our Ancestors for the dead?"

After hearing their Chieftains name the guards of Naron knelt on their knees and bowed their heads out of respect of their dead leader.

Duaada stood speechless, not expecting Kadas to bring their dead leader home as well as mysteriously as he had been found. Duaada remembered the returning guard saying that the body of his Chieftain could not be found after being murdered and must have fallen into the waters.

Duaada reluctantly knelt down also, not wanting to look disrespectful to his guards and people. Soon there was a crowd that suddenly understood what Kadas was doing. He had returned their beloved leader to his home.

"Pssst, Jackson, what's going on?"

The guards were too busy watching the procession to care about Mitchell speaking.

"Huh……uh…what ?" Daniel's attention was finally drawn away from Vala.

Daniel looked to see the people were kneeling. "Aaah, I'd say this was probably a funeral procession. The man in front standing looks to be someone of importance. If I perceive right, he may be bringing back their dead Chieftan."

"So what's going on Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Every culture has a tradition to honor their dead. Their missing Chieftian must have been found. Maybe we can prove our innocence."

"Right Jackson, and maybe I can pull a weapon out of my ass." Mitchell watched the guards closely. "Jackson just make sure we _observe_ every _opportunity _to pay our respects."

Cam tilted his head at his hands slightly to make Daniel understand. Daniel began to understand that Mitchell had a plan to escape or giving them a fighting chance.

Vala was beginning to notice that Tena was still missing. Trying to see from her good eye, she could see several people kneeling. She began to write and nudge the villager who was helping her. She wanted to get a message to Daniel that Tena was informed by Nala that her father was murdered by SG1.

Kadas continued to address Duaada. Alama was listening intently. Trying to find out what has been going on in his city while away. Also with his ears he was trying to pick up any sounds of his daughter.

"I come to honor a long tradition to honor our dead. Your Chieftian Alama was found floating in our waters. He was already dead. We only wish to honor the Ancient traditions of _Sraddha_."

Duaada had to concede to Kadas's wishes. Honoring their dead, especially if it is a noble is considered faithful and honorary to the family in which it is performed. Especially if that noble was a parent. Tena would have to be present to perform the ritual.

"Then we will honor our Chieftan and call a truce. Your are welcomed and will be treated as guest in our city Kadas." Duaada ordered the guards.

"This will be a day of mourning for our leader. We will prepare the ritual and postpone our sentence. Until then lock the strangers up until further notice." Duaada looked to the council and then Vala. The council nodded their head as Vala was pointing at her piece of paper. Kadas had not missed seeing this burnt women and was curious as to who she was. He also didn't miss Duaada's orders for strangers that were bound. He would try and find out who these people were.

The villager produced the paper in front of Daniel. She purposely wrote the note in Gouald. None of them could read it except Daniel. The council allowed Daniel one last reading. Daniel read the note, but purposely omitted Vala's warning about Nala.

"It says she wants to visit us in our cells. She wants to see about saying goodbye." Daniel watched Vala, as she seemed tired.

One of the council members spoke. "The Protected one may see her friends. Duaada show our guest and honor our customs. We will be preparing for the ceremony."

Duaada nodded his head, but was suspicious of Vala. He would keep a close eye on her and SG1.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The villager produced the paper in front of Daniel. She purposely wrote the note in Gouald. None of them could read it except Daniel. The council allowed Daniel one last reading. Daniel read the note, but purposely omitted Vala's warning about Nala.

"It says she wants to visit us in our cells. She wants to see about saying goodbye." Daniel watched Vala, as she seemed tired.

One of the council members spoke. "The Protected one may see her friends. Duaada show our guest and honor our customs. We will be preparing for the ceremony."

Duaada nodded his head, but was suspicious of Vala. He would keep a close eye on her and SG1.

* * *

The guards secured SG1 and at the request of Vala as the Protected One, Vala was left alone out of respect. Vala had been placed close to the bars on a carrier next to their cell. She had several papers to write with and by being close; Daniel was able to reach out for the paper without Vala stretching.

At first Vala's eyes were cast down at the blank paper, trying her best not to look directly at them. Her emotions were strained at seeing her friends see her much closer up. Daniel and Dr. Lam were the only ones allowed to see her the first time. But now every little detail of her disfigurement was exposed to those who knew her best.

Daniel sat down to lower himself to her level, while Cam, Teal'c and Dr. Lam stayed back to allow Vala a little dignity. Sam approached, knelt and placed a hand thru the bars on Vala's good arm. "I've missed you."

Vala, with her good eye, slowly looked up at Sam. Vala could see the sincerity of her friend's words. Vala could not hold back the wave of tears that threatened to spill, as neither could Sam. With slight discomfort, Vala pulled herself up to embrace Sam thru the bars. Daniel couldn't help himself and reached out to Vala also. After a few minutes Cam and Teal'c joined them, while Dr. Lam, not wanting to intrude on their intimate moment with Vala stayed back and watched with misty eyes.

Vala had needed this from those she had once protected and still did. She had resolved herself that she didn't need their pity, would not live to be cared for like some child or live period, even in this city. But once Sam had seen _her_, not the disfigured body, the burned skin and hair, the voiceless creature helpless before them. But the person they all cared and loved, their _friend_. Then who was she to deny their friendship? What could she give them in return for seeing just her?

Vala stiffened a little and pulled from their embrace. She wiped her tears and started writing. She handed the paper to Daniel.

"Vala said that Tena is missing. Nala can't be trusted."

"We know Princess. She sold us out at the council meeting by leaving into their hands to deal with us." Mitchell interjected.

Vala took the paper from Daniel. They all worried that it was a little difficult for Vala to write, yet they could see she needed speak with them, the only way she could.

"She thinks that we were set up by Nala." Daniel continued to read. "She wants to help if she could only find Tena. She said that Tena speaks to her in her mind."

Vala pulled out another piece of paper to write on. Once she handed the paper back Daniel's eyes went wide with surprise.

"What is it Daniel?" Asked Sam.

"She said that she believes Tena is a _Harcesis_ child." Daniel turned to Vala. "You believe that Nala has knowledge of who she is and using her somehow?" Vala nodded her head yes.

"Vala do you think you can convince the council to find Tena? Maybe have her speak to us about what happened to her father. That we're innocent?"

Vala handed another piece of paper to Daniel. "I think I can use my position to convince them."

"Then you have a plan Daniel Jackson."

"Yes Teal'c; if we can use the reprieve of honoring their dead Chieftain, maybe we can use this to our advantage."

Dr. Lam noticed that Vala was becoming fatigued. "Vala are you sure you're up to this?"

Again Vala could only nod her response, yet she knew they would come soon for her treatment with the water. She wrote another note. This time she handed it to Dr. Lam. "I'm ok, what do I have to lose? I can't let any of you die without me." Dr. Lam understood more than ever. If something happened to them, it would not be her father that would feel helpless, it would be Vala.

"Well campers, I think Vala has a good point. I'm betting that General Landry has already sent the Odyssey and we can give ourselves time to save ourselves until the Calvary arrives or take our chances and see we can get inside help."

"Cam how do we know if Captain Davis is still out there?" Asked Sam.

"I figure he sent himself and his team back thru the Stargate once we didn't return. Seeing us taken into custody, he wouldn't want to start a battle without risking our lives. I know he had to return back thru the Stargate and I just bet someone sabotaged the gate."

"Indeed." Teal'c continued to be stoic, but his concern for Vala's well being was evident from the crease in his brow. It was not unnoticed by Vala. She could sense Teal'c watching her.

Vala blinked her eye and motioned to Teal'c. Daniel and the rest watched as Vala touched Teal'c's brow. She smoothed it over, conveying what words could not. He bowed in response, holding her hand in place. "Do what you must Vala Mol Doran. As always we are with you." Vala smiled back slightly with the edge of her face grimacing in smiling at her friend.

Daniel smiled seeing the interaction, as well as the others. Daniel moved closer as he heard footsteps. He pulled her hand to his lips and mouthed what she needed to hear. In a low tone he said the words she thought she would never hear from him.

"I love you."

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

Alama kept very still on his death pallet as his people carried him to lie in state at the Ancestors burial vault. Kadas followed as did Duaada and Council members to honor their murdered leader. Only those of high position were allowed to follow inside and Kadas needed to speak with Alama as soon as possible. Traveling as a dead person did not allow Kadas to sneak any food or water to Alama. He had secretly placed food under the Chieftains burial robe, but Alama had to be careful not to be seen.

As Kadas watched the display of honor, he noticed that Tena was not there to grieve her father. This in itself was strange and unusual. He already knew that Tena was protected by her father when he was within his city walls. But no one notifying her being there drew suspicion.

"Duaada, I'm sure Tena must be afraid that I might harm her. I assure you my intentions to honor her father are quite honorable. Where is she?"

After so many distractions, Duaada himself was confused as well, though he chose not to show it. He also wondered where Nala was. As the oldest Council member, he thought she would have been to the Ancient vault to honor Alama also.

"We must take precautions Chieftain Kadas. As you say, we will take care that Tena sees her father. My men will escort you to our guest house, until then we will prepare for the burial ceremony."

Alama was listening to every word, yet he was worried his daughter was not there. He hoped to see her and reveal himself, but he also needed to speak with Kadas. He hoped that Kadas would make some excuse to stay with his body.

"I would like to pay my respects alone with Alama, Duaada. It is my right as Chieftain and customary to Ancient laws." Kadas made sure Duaada knew he would not take no for an answer.

The Council members could not deny Kadas's right as Chieftain. However Duaada did not want to leave Kadas alone, but had no choice.

"I will honor our laws Chieftain Kadas. However for your own safety, I will leave guards outside. I trust your own guards will not interfere?"

"Of course Duaada." Bowing to the Council members. "I thank you Council members. My visit will not be long. It has been a long journey and my men and I must rest."

One of the Council members chimed in. "Take as much time as you need Chieftain Kadas. You have returned our beloved leader. Any thing that you ask shall be granted as hour honored guest."

Duaada was disgusted at such feeble request; but Duaada knew he had no choice but to honor the Councils request. The Council left, motioning for Duaada to follow. He looked towards Alama's body and bowed in respect and left. He was anxious to return to punishing SG1 and finding out where Nala and Tena were. Something was definitely out of place without either presenting themselves to honor Tena's father. As Duaada left he saw Kadas kneel at the alter where Alama's body was placed. He would keep an eye on this so dangerous Chieftain.

As Kadas knelt as Alamas body, he made sure he looked as if he was praying, while secretly speaking to him.

"Alamas, I did not see your daughter, yet there was a strange disfigured women when we arrived. Were you able to see her at all?"

Still lying prone, Alamas answered. "It may be that my people are keeping her safe. As you know a heir or family member must preside over my demise. So they must have Tena and Nala present. But I do not know about this strange women you saw. Was there something peculiar about her?"

Kadas paused, knowing Alama was thinking the same thing. "Something's not right Alamas. I can feel it. The women was disfiguired from what I saw. Her body seemed to be wrapped in many bandages, and your people seemed occupied with something and this women."

"I will find out what I can Alama. But I need to know something."

"What is it my friend." Kadas was still astounded he was called friend after all he put Tena thru.

"How much do you trust this Duaada and Nala?"

"Duaada with my life and daughter. Nala; well just say she knew too much about my daughter and I never felt comfortable around her. Please find out where my daughter is and bring her to me. I need to see her."

"For my wife's memory and your daughters sake. I will try to see what I can find out."

**TBC**

A/N: I dedicate this to DeborahSloane. Happy belated BD. I promised, but a day late. hehehe


End file.
